Shades of Dark Desire (new version)
by myra k kuran
Summary: Love happened in Kaname's life for the second time after Yuki, but difference...she calls him 'Papa'. In her eyes he is the father she adores but in his eyes she is the prey he wants to devour. She touches him innocently to feel a father's shadow over head but he shivers like a hungry lover. He is aware of the sin he is to commit but cares no more because she is his and his alone!
1. Chapter 1

**a.n: this is the new version of Shades of dark desire. hope you guys enjoy it and let me know which version do you prefer? I mean continue that or start this one. Because i personally believe this will be different and better. Since in my opinion that one has a lot of unnecessary drama that is hard to cover from. This one will be on point not lengthy and draggy. Besides it will focus more on a father who has sinfully fallen in love and with his daughter (adopted). So what future awaits them is all you have to see. Also no Shoka in this version. I mean I really don't think too many oc's are not needed. Right? I think Ruka alone is goon enough to play Shoka's good news..unlike the last one this may not be a tragedy as well but this is a pormise that this one will be more sinful than previous version.  
**

 **Anyways enough with my blabbering hope you guys read and enjoy!**

 **Prologue:** **How he Found her**

* * *

"I am so sorry...I am sorry Kaname onii-sama…it's Zero that I love."

Yuki spoke with tears of guilt shining in her eyes. Kaname Kuran could do nothing. No actually he could have done a lot of things like erase her memories, alter them or even kill Zero but he did none of those. After all the love he had for his little sister was not something to be taken lightly. She made a choice and he chose to respect it. No matter how difficult it was on him. It brought immense pain upon his heart that the one Yuki chose was not him rather that pathetic weapon he created to protect her Zero Kiryu. But for his precious Yuki's happiness Kaname Kuran accepted everything which included stepping away from their path silently.

Soon the wedding bells rang for the guardian couple Yuki Cross/Kuran and Zero Kiryu. Their wedding is what that can be described as 'the big fat wedding' and the entire cost of it was taken care off by Kaname Kuran. Everyone was so lost in their own enjoyment of the wedding that no one actually noticed among all these how hard Kaname Kuran was trying to act, that he was happy. Except for Ruka Souen off-course!

"Kaname-sama?"

The brunette pureblood was standing by the bar at the very corner of the hall where Yuki's reception was being held. He did not answer but rather drained himself to glasses after glasses of hard liquor. In desperate hopes that it will ease the pain in heart but no nothing worked. How can it work? Tonight his Yuki becomes wife to Zero Kiryu. She shall be taken, claimed by him. Her virtue, virginity will belong to Zero and him Kaname Kuran will forever remain with the emptiness in his heart.

"It will all be okay with time." she placed a hand over his shoulder, more than willing to take his pain away. Kaname wanted to laugh at her delusional statement. It will never be okay. He can never move on from this. However pretending to be happy for her is the only option that remains for him.

That night, newly married couple were the first exit the reception. It was obvious that they could not wait to celebrate their 'honeymoon'. With their exit the mood for the party died down too. Slowly and eventually the guests too started to make their exit.

Ruka Souen was among the few who waited for quite a while. Her mind still occupied the Kuran male's wellbeing. She was worried, damn worried about him. A part of her wonders whether he will even live through this night. Deep down heart was engaged in continuous prayer to keep her Kaname-sama well and away from doing anything rash-such as self-destruction. Not from far Ruka witness the amount of alcohol the pureblood has actually consumed. The reason why he can still stand is maybe because of his powerful progenitor blood otherwise he probably would have passed out long time ago.

"Are you not going to go home?" her concerned cousin Akatsuki Kain stood next to her watching a bunch of guest making their exit.

"I'm worried Akatsuki…Kaname-sama is not in good shape." Ruka spoke placing her hand over her heart.

"He is bent out of shape." Akasuki added. "But he knows how to take care of himself."

"Do you think it would be wise to stay a little longer?" Ruka asked.

"I do not think Kaname-sama wishes for company tonight." Akatsuki spoke explaining. "Tonight we must give him space. We must give him the time he needs to recover from this heart break."

For a moment they remained in silence but Ruka chose to break it before it stretched too long.

"I think you are right." She finally agreed with him.

"Let me drop you home." He offered extending his hand towards her.

Ruka was about to place her hand over his but their little moment was interrupted by the blank voice that belonged to the grey haired ninja vampire.

"Kaname-sama wishes to see you." Seiran spoke looking straight into the hazel eyes of Ruka Souen.

Beside her Akasuki stiffened. "Alright let's go see him."

Before he could take any step forwards Kaname's assistant stopped him.

"Not you." Seiran spoke firmly. "He wishes to see Ruka alone."

Akatsuki was about to protest but Ruka tactfully pushed him aside and motioned Seiran to lead the way. "No need to worry about me. As long as I am with Kaname-sama no harm shall come to me."

For some reason Akatsuki Kain's heart could not agree with that statement.

Seiran opened and held the door opened for Ruka that led to the presidential suite where Kaname Kuran was resting for the night. Upon entering the room Ruka found his designer tuxedo jacket tossed on the floor like a piece of paper thrown on the ground like a piece of paper on the dustbin. After taking a couple more steps and turn she found the pureblood's tall figure sprawled over the leather couch. His head turned facing the window, eyes staring blankly at the star less sky.

For a moment they remained in silence. While he watched the sky she watched him. The silence between them remained and continued to stretch.

"Kaname-sama…" finally Ruka decided to break the silence.

The pureblood finally turned his head and his drunken wine colour eyes focused on her form. A shiver ran's down Ruka's spine upon recognizing the hunger, the vulnerability in his eyes. For the first time it was directed towards her.

"Ruka…!" he breathed out her name like he was in deep pain.

"Kaname-sama!?" she tended at the tone of his voice.

"Help me…" the words leaving his lips were enough to make the female run towards him while he stood upon on his feet towing over her.

"Are you alright? Are you in any sort of pain? Is the alcohol taking over? Are you heaving headache? Chest pain?" She rushed over and threw so many questions at him. Normally it would have irritated him but tonight these question washed relive over him. It made him feel wanted, it made him feel desired and that made him feel good. At least there was someone that cared about him.

"You will help me..." he whispered in a voice that was so deep yet broken that it tightened her heart. "...forget Yuki."

Her hazel eyes went wide with shock.

She could not believe what she heard. Her ears refused to believe. Could this be really happening? Was he, Kaname Kuran really asking him to help her forget Yuki? Is her dream finally coming true?

"Wh-what is it that you want me to do?" Ruka asked deep red hue tinting her cheeks.

"Anything…" he whispered. "As long as it takes the pain away."

Again the silence fell between them. This time it was Kaname Kuran who broke it.

"Forgive me…I should have realized I was asking for too much. You may leave."

"No." She shook her head vigorously closing the distance between them.

Fighting her greatest fear she wrapped her arms around him and slowly pulled him down to seal her lips upon his. Her eyes for a second became wide upon realising that he was returning the kiss. **Kaname Kuran was kissing her back!** Her eyes lids dropped down with great satisfaction. All her wishes have come true tonight…nothing more she needs. And it was that one kiss which instead of breaking led them to bed.

Clothes scattered all over the floor while the couple in bed cared nothing but to be losing themselves in each other's arms. Their hands entwined, kissed, caressed, bit and sucked upon each other flesh while the entire night they rocked against each other forgetting the world that lies outside the bedroom.

Her heart swelled up with joy and pride. Tears came out of her eyes, tears of happiness that she could no longer hold back while the man above her reached the highest peak of his orgasm. She did it. She was finally able to love Kaname-sama with all she had.

And even though she will never utter it out loud but a part of Ruka will forever be grateful to Yuki Cross for choosing to be with Zero Kiryu.

Next morning Ruka woke to an empty. Honestly she was not surprised. She is more than sure it was nothing but a one-night stand for Kaname Kuran. After all, the amount he drank had to kick in. Covering herself with the sheet she slowly got down from the bed and collected all her clothes. After putting those on the clothes she was about to carefully make her exit when she heard the voice.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to see him come out of the bathroom wrapped in a long black robe that showed good portions of his chest. He must have come out of the shower, that is what the wet stands of his hair explained. Ruka could not take her eyes off him…he was so…so beautiful.

"I was thinking of making my way out." She replied looking down at her feet.

"Ah…I see so you were planning to ditch me?" he teased with the playful smirk curling the corner of his lips.

"No…no its not like that." She protested all flustered.

"Oh is that so?" his voice continued to tease her. "In that case why not have breakfast with me? I already took the privilege to order breakfast for two." Ruka could not believe this. To her it all seemed like a dream from which she will soon awaken.

"Now go take a shower while the breakfast arrives." He suggested. "There are fresh towels and robe in the bathroom ready for you."

She nodded her head in agreement and turned to rush towards the bathroom. After all whatever this is going on is too much…she needed a moment within herself to register what the hell was actually going?

"Oh Ruka," his voice once more stopped her before she could enter the bathroom.

"Yes…" she stopped and looked over her shoulders.

"Thank you." there was gratitude in his voice. "Thank for all that you did last night. I really appreciate it." Then his deep wine eyes focused on her hazel ones as he spoke the following words.

"I was wondering if encounters like last night happen again…often more?"

He is asking her out. He, Kaname freaking Kuran was asking her out! A little girl with heart full of crush on him wanted to scream and dance around and run into his arms but the mature womanly part of her that loved him with all her heart made her stay back and allowed her emotions turn to tears.

And that is how within blink of an eye almost ten years passed by.

In these ten years so much has happened. Hanabusa Aidou and Sayori Wakaba got married. Yuki and Zero became parents; they have two to be precise; Ai the oldest one and then Ren whom she gave birth to recently. Yagari seemed to get a little older but the headmaster Cross is still the same, perfectly keeping up with his goofy façade. Senri and Rima are doing perfectly well in their profession while dating each other at the same time while Takuma has taken after his grandfather in the senate. And then, Kaname Kuran, he too has moved on with his life, or rather pretends to. He is now the king and head of the entire vampire race. Although he keeps up his warm façade in front of Yuki but the reality is he has become a lot colder and ruthless than he used to be. Ruka has become his mistress, a position that she takes pride upon because in her heart she believes Kaname kuran loves her. And Askatsuki Kain still living his life loving Ruka from the sidelines…still waiting for the day Ruka would come back and return his feelings.

The drops of heavy rainfall resulted in flooding some parts of the town. The streets on the hilly sides were however a different case. It increased the chances of accident with slippery roads. Drivers were driving cautiously.

Three cars drove at a steady speed. The one in the middle was a limousine while others at the front and back were black hummer.

Inside his car Kaname Kuran stared outside taking in the scenery. Though there was nothing much to look at since everything was drenched in the rain. Suddenly his car stopped to a screeching break making the vampire king snap out of his thought through he barely made any effort to move.

"What is the matter?" he asked the chauffer not taking his eyes off outside.

"They stopped." The chauffer answered pointing towards the hammer in front where his henchmen and body guards were in.

Though Kaname did not look but beside him Seiran and his chauffer noticed that some men from the car exited and went round the front. It seemed like a commotion was going on. When it took a little more than norm Kaname became impatient and ordered Seiran to look into it.

Seiran went and came back in the minute with a blood drenched child in her arms. Who is barely three? Or even less.

"Did she get hit by our car?" Was what Kaname asked first without even looking. His gaze still focused on the opposite side.

"No my lord she was lying there in the middle of the road." One of the henchmen following Seiran answered.

"Her condition is not well Kaname-sama." Seiran spoke. "It is not safe to leave her behind." She suggested.

"Hmmm…" Kaname hummed. He already knows that it is not safe. This child's blood has a very strong scent and why would it not? It's a child of pureblood family but which one e is not sure.

His guarding instinct told him his priority was to save this child first and foremost. Rather than doing all the other formalities and thus without hesitation Kaname decided to take the child with him home.

After all it wouldn't hurt to have a little guest for a while in his massive empty mansion would it?


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: Thank you very much guest who opened my eyes that i was almost walking on the same path. true i guess i was sort of losing my focus. but i'm back. i changed the chapter. so it will focus on kind kind yet selfish Kaname. for the first couple chapter it will focus more on Kaname and Ruka and Veronica and her crush on Ren and how he feels.**

 **Chapter 2 (re-done)**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Veronica. You must be wondering who I am? Well I will give you a brief idea about myself before I start to blabber about my life. I received you as a present for my 16_ _th_ _birthday, couple days back by my grandfather Kaien Cross._

 _To tell you the truth I honestly have no idea how being in Japan I ended up with a name like Veronica. But my Papa tells me this is what suites me, my features like my light brown hair to deep green eyes. If choices were up to me I would rather have my Papa's deep wine shade eyes. They are not only beautiful, somehow very hypnotizing. My Mama on the other hand is a beautiful lady with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair but here is the thing…she is not as gorgeous as my Papa._

 _I will slip out a couple of tiny details about our family to you. First I am not a real child of this family, The kind hearted man named Kaname Kuran took me in when I was barely three years of age or younger. And secondly my parents Kaname Kuran and Ruka Souen are not married. Mama is actually Papa's mistress. Papa is actually in love with my aunt Yuki Kiryu. She was the woman who was born to be Papa's bride but as fate would have it she fell in love with uncle Zero. Got married to him and settle down and now has two kids, my cousins: Ai and Ren._

 _Although I wish Papa would at-least for once open his eyes and try to see how Mama feels for him. She loves him...God she loves him so, so, so much yet to Papa she is nothing more than a temporary distractions. She is a body he uses to forget about aunt Yuki._

 _Till to this day I don't understand what Papa sees in aunt Yuki. I mean she is childish, clumsy and loves to be a damsel in distress whereas Mama is so much more on the elegant and graceful side._

 _You are not even going to believe this...Papa actually hates the fact that i call his mistress mother. He never tell me anything out loud but his calm face is good enough for me to see through his disappointment. But here is what I do, I pretend not to notice._

 _Tada...Problem solved!_

 _Now a little secret of my own…both my cousins Ai and Ren are very dear to me. They love me Like I am their own sibling yet my heart cannot help but feel weak towards my cousin Ren. Yes, I will admit to you I am in love with my cousin Ren. Tell me how can I not like him? He is kind, gentle, handsome on top of that very cute._

 _Ren, just like uncle Zero has a secretive personality but also has aunt Yuki's free soul. Honestly under all these complications till to this day I couldn't figure out whether he feels the same way for me or not. There are times I feel like he does and there are time I feel like he doesn't. Although many at times aunt Yuki and Ai teases me and Ren that once we grow up they will get us married. The idea of it is good enough to make me blush._

"Veronica…?" Ruka called opening the door to the young girl's chamber.

The young teen pureblood slammed her diary shut and shot up on her bed. "Mama...!"

"You're Papa wishes to see you." She informs.

"What!?" The young pureblood's face lit up in joy. "Papa has returned?"

She jumped of her bed in her cartoon printed pyjama's and messy hair and ran.

"Veronica...Veronica...Veronica?" Ruka shouts after her. "Atleast let me comb your hair." but who says the young girl even bothered to listen.

* * *

Kaname Kuran just took off his over coat and handed it to Seiran. He loosened his tie and was on the verge of undoing his cuff links when his sharp hearing picked the up the rushing footsteps towards his chamber. He braced himself for what is about to come after all this time there won't be any knocks to warn him but rather-before he could think further the door to his office shot open and there she was running towards him; the apple of his eye, the light of his life...his daughter.

The next thing he knew was that the feather like light figure pouncing onto him.

"PAPA!" her scream echoed through the entire Kuran manor. Even making the birds sitting on the tree outside fly out.

"I am sorry Princess." He spoke pulling her into the warm embrace and addressing her by the intimate nickname that no one but he can use.

"You should be." She responded tightening her hold on him. "How could you be on your trip even on my 16th birthday?"

"Certain things are unavoidable Princess but I have sure brought double the presents for you." with that said he turned Veronica around to show her the thirty two various sized wrapped gift boxes laying on the floor.

Letting out a childish squeak she ran freeing herself from her father's grasp towards the presents. Forgetting all her etiquette, manners and discipline she sat down on the floor and started ravaged the gift box off the well wrapped gift papers.

Some of the boxes where decent in size and others were even bigger than her in size.

Both Kaname and Seiran watched with indifferent expression in their eyes Veronica opening her presents. It was amusing to watch how quickly she for that there were two other presence in the room.

The young vampire already opened three off the boxes and examined the gifts and moved onto unwrapping the fourth one when her father seated himself on the large single sitter few a couple distance away from where she was sitting. He took out a box from his blazer pocket and held it before his daughter open showing her the diamond crafted bracelet inside the black velvet box.

"Is this to your liking?" he asked for her opinion.

Veronica turned her head to see one of the most beautiful piece of jewelry placed before her.

"Papa has beautiful taste." She complemented with a soft tender smile. "It is very beautiful."

And he could not help, he could no longer hold himself back from touching her. He tuged few strands of her hair behind her face and cup a portion of her face.

"I'm glad you think so my dear."

A silence fell in the room making neither of them move from their position except for Veronica who further leaned and nuzzled into his touch like a little kitten closing her eyes.

"Did you bring this for Mama?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"For your aunt Yuki." he told her. "Her birthday is coming up in a month."

Veronica opened her eyes at that reply. Keeping her smile still in place she asked.

"What did you bring for Mama?"

"You seem to have lost weight have you not been feeding yourself properly?" was his response to her question.

"Did you not bring anything for Mama?" she decided to remind him in case he did not know or rather remember. "It was her birthday yesterday."

"Ruka has me what more does she need." Veronica was stunned to hear such an immature reply such an aged man.

"You don't make sense." she made herself believe he was joking.

The smile on Veronica's face turned into a frown. It's not like she had anything against Yuki, she loved her aunt Yuki but the way her father treated Ruka for Yuki seemed unfair in Veronica's little world. It made her wonder how can someone like Kaname Kuran be so selfish and heartless towards the one who selflessly loves him. She desperately hoped a little explanation would open his eyes.

"Aunt Yuki's birthday is more than a month away. You brought a present for her fine but you should have also brought something for Mama. She does so much for you, even if not from heart, out of decency you could have brought something."

But alas her words did nothing to his stubborn mind.

"How about you take my card and buy something you like for Ruka." he offered her a deal that she did not like.

"So you will not buy anything on your own?" by now Veronica was running low with her patience.

"I am paying for it. Am I not." he pointed out calmly but very stubbornly. "Besides you know how busy I am with workloads I do not have time to go shopping for everyone." He tried to reason with his child.

"I completely understand." Veronica said keeping her gaze down.

She kept back the present she was holding onto and stood up on her two feet.

"I really do appreciate all the gift that you have brought for me but forgive me Papa. I cannot accept them when my mother is not receiving a single thing. Please do pardon me for my rudeness."

with that said politely she walked out of the room and once out slammed the door as hard as possible. Shocking both Kaname and seiran who were left inside of the room.

"Such a troublesome child." the pureblood mumbled placing his forehead over his palm. Now he needs to figure out new tricks too cool her down.

Raising a teenager is probably the biggest challenge for all parents out there and it was no different for Kaname Kuran either. His precious princess too gave him hard time...real hard time!

 **a.n: thank you all for reading. how are you guys doing? i'm on a little vacation that why updating is hard. anyways just tried to write this in the meanwhile. so i saw how a lot of you really loved the new version of shades of dark desire. hope you guys like this newly edited chapter better. sorry for losing track and walking on the same path.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Be** **ginning of all corruption**

* * *

Ruka could not help but blush as his deep wine eyes locked with her hazel ones. Though his stare was quite intense and somewhat predictable yet she was unable read through the thoughts his dark gaze was trying to convey.

"Before I forget," he started breaking the silence while bringing out a box from his pocket. "This is for you." He slid passed the black velvet box to her.

Ruka was no fool to not notice that there was barely any emotion in his voice and how unwelcoming his tone sounded. Yet she took the box quite pleasure and thanked him.

"If is it not to your liking by all means go back to the store and get it exchanged."

"No-no there is no need for that, I'm sure its wonderful." It didn't go unnoticed by the male Kuran that she did not even open the box.

"You have not even opened the box." Kaname stated sipping into his wine and then returning back to his dinner.

"Because there is no need for that, as long as it is from you it will always be precious to me Kaname-sama."

The male pureblood who was engrossed into cutting his stake paused in his action and eye her fr a bit. Ruka on the other hand was not able to hold his arrogan gaze. So she looked down moving the fork along her salad.

"I do not want you to get your hopes up."

The tone of his voice told her that he demanded her full attention. Therefore she pulled her gaze up to look at him once more.

"I have no hope." She stated very politely showing her utmost respect. "I am glad as long as I am of any use to you."

"I usually do not speak of such matters but you should know that Yuki…" he paused suddenly after uttering that name. "…is the one I still hold dear to my heart."

Ruka felt her heart throbbing with pain hearing that particular name. Even after all these time and after what she did her name still rolled out of his mouth with so much longingness. It sort of sickened Ruka in the gut. She was well aware that it was going to be a bad decision to ask, yet she could not help herself.

"If Yuki-sama is still who holds your heart why have you even taken the effort to bring me to this romantic candle light dinner?" he voice inside her head screamed at Ruka to stop but still the jealousy inside of her could not control her tongue.

"I did not plan for the candles they were just here." He replied with a cruel chuckle. "Besides my daughter wouldn't speak to me unless I do something _romantic_ for her _Mama_." He snarled the words romantic and Mama.

Ruka could feel as her pain was on the verge of turning into tears. But here is the thing she cannot let her emotions slip, she must hold them back no matter how badly it hurts because her tears will not be valued.

…

"Hmmmm…"

Yuki hummed tasting the mix of the cake into her mouth that Veronica was half way making it.

"So…?" Veronica asked eyeing the brunette female nervously. "Is it good?"

"Hmmm…not that sweet." Yuki commented scooping more into her spoon and shoving it into her mouth. "Ren likes it more sweet." Yuki added digging in her spoon into the bowl once more.

"I'm not making it just for cousin Ren." Veronica huffed. "It's for everyone. Besides uncle Zero doesn't like when things are too sweet."

"OH stop giving excuses." Yuki spoke in a prod tone, and crossing her arms before her chest continued. "Everyone in this house knows you are doing it all for Ren."

"No I'm not." Veronica argued back. "I'm doing it for everone including headmaster Cross and uncl-"

"I'm home okaasan!" the smooth deep voice drifted into the kitchen and both Yuki and Veronica turned their head to see Len standing by the kitchen door. He threw the bag on his shoulders towards his other's direction which she caught with quite ease and grumbled.

"You lazy-bum have I not told you before to throw your bags at me like this…" While Yuki continued with her scolding her little silver headed man kept on yawning and scratching the back of his head.

And seeing that his mother was not going to stop he blurted out the information that.

"Otou-san is calling you."

Yuki's face changed. Her already brightened face doubled its illumination as she rushed out of the kitchen to he her beloved. And both sets of eyes belonging to Ren and Veronica followed the older female's form as sh pounced on Zero's form. And believe me, it was indeed a magical sight to be hold as a small smile tugged at the corner of the silver haired senior Kiryu's lips when he pulled his tender princess into his arms. And it was a smile that only Yuki was able to bring it out.

"You know somday I would love to be like my father and mother." Ren said that suddenly out of the blue.

"huh…" Veronica snapped out of her zone with those words. "What do you mean?"

"Sometime I too wish for a lovely family that my parents have. Don't you too…?" he turned his head to look at Veronica with such warm gaze that right away a light shade of pink blush tinted her cheeks. The confusion in her mind returned. Like what are these words exactly suppose to mean? Is he hinting something that she is failing to understand? Oh how much Veronica hated herself at times like these.

From the corner of her eyes Veronica watched as Ren opened his mouth once more but only to be interrupted by…

"What are you both mumbling here in the kitchen?" it was the bossy tone that belonged to the older Kiryu sibling Ai. _Damn you Ai…_

…

The chaos in the council board room went on. Everyone voiced out their opinion. Some may have agreed with one but others may have dis-agreed, which at times led to slight increase in voices. The only person who remained utterly mute all through out was the one sitting at the very beginning of the table, dressed in formal suit with black silk shirt inside.

Kaname Kuran observed. He only observed tapping his fingers under his chin as how savagely the council men before him argued with one another in regards to their opinion. Kaname felt like he was in nither one of the two places; one childrens' nursery or local fish fish market. And he was also unsure about how much longer till the fuse of his head would blow up. Kaname chose to observe for a little longer yet the council men showed no sign of stopping leaving Kaname with one conclusion, he needs to take matter in his own hand.

"Enough."

He finally let his voice out and immediately pin drop silence followed into the room. Kaname's dark eyes locked with grey eyes that belonged to the head of the Senate who was sitting at the other end of the table…Asoto Ichijo a.k.a Ichio.

"I would like to call it an end to today's session. We shall continue from here tomorrow. Have a good night genlte men."

With the end of his announcement everyone stood up and gave a stiff bow in his direction showing their respect before one by one exiting the room.

It did not go unnoticed by the Kuran head that the head of the senate did have something in his mind.

"Is there anything that you would like to speak to me about Ichio?"

"If only you would permit Kaname-sama."

The said male motioned with his hand to the senior noble vampire to take a seat. This time Ichio sat a lot closer to him than earlier in the meeting. Kaname figured the topic would be intimate. Honestly Kaname even knows what exactly Ichio is going to bring up now.

"it was yesterday before your arrival us seniors had a little bit of discussion Kaname-sama…"

"About?" Kaname asked with a sigh bracing himself for the name that was about to drop.

"It's regarding the betrothal of you and Sara Shirabuki-sama."

Kaname was not surprised, not at all.

"Have I not already given my opinion on this matter?" The pureblood demanded arching his eyebrow. He has heard this topic so many times in the past that at this point it was becoming tiresome.

"Some members of the council are a bit concerned whether you have developed any feelings for the daughter of Souen." Ichio stated in a voice that told the pureblood he was trying to seek information out of him. But getting no response from the Kuran king he continued.

"Lady Yuki married the Kiryu hunter and dishonored the family name. Now you are all taht is left and the only hope for the Kuran line to continue."

"Nothing that you or the council says is going to make me change my mind." Kaname's voice came out firmly. He was really getting tired of this same thing again and again. At this point his patience is running low.

"Forgive me harsh words Kaname-sama but your sister Yuki-sama is no longer the fresh fruit that is worthy of receiving the honorable title of Queen. She is now a mother of two for heaven's sake." Kaname was not sure whether Ichio was trying to rub salt in his wounds.

"Then by all means please do clarify…is Sara Shirabuki a fresh fruit?" Kaname quoted his words. "Have you forgotten the number of affairs this woman has had?" This time the pureblood looked at the noble straigght in the eyes and continued with a low chuckle. "Even your gandson is on the list of the men who got lured into her."

By placing a hand on his heart Ichio continued. "I am well aware of such liaisons my lord and that is why unlike those people I am not going to suggest Lady Shirabuki. I actually have someone else as your suitor in my mind…"

"And who is this we are speaking off?" Kaname asked in a deep throathy voice.

Asoto Ichijo opened his mouth and the words especially her name rolled out of his mouth in such a voice that at first Kaname received quite a shock. He tried believe his ears were playing tricks on him. The same name rolled out of his filthy mouth once more with the nasty suggestion.

Kaname Kuran was still but rage shot through his entire body spreading in every direction like some sort of a disease; making the blood in his vessels boil in the process. He tried not to lose his temper because if that unfortunate thing happens then that would be the end of this highly respected individual.

The glasses of the windows, the ones on the table with drinks on them and the expensive chandelier above his head all exploded making small pieces of it fly across all over the room. That was not all that happened, there was also a huge hole on the wall right next to Ichio's head.

Ichio too bent down a little to save himself from this sudden attack, whilst Kaname Kuran was clasping and pinching his forehead to cool his temper down. Almost an entire two minutes have passed like that after which the pureblood finally stood up. He walked around and stopped uncomfortably close to Ichio.

"I would like to advise you to immediately erase such vulgar thoughts from your head because next time there will be no mercy."

Exactly at that moment came and urgent knock and the door to the conference room opened as per Kaname's command only to reveal Takuma who was rushing in.

"We heard sounds of glass breaking, is everything alright? Kaname…? Grandfather…?" his green eyes danced between the two men who were already in the present in the room. Then shock took over Takuma's face at the sight of the current condition of the room. Pieces of shattered glasses were everywhere.

"Did you both get into some sort of disagreement?"

Takuma's question remained unanswered as his grandfather didn't even move from his position and his best fried just walked out without a word.

…

Watching the pureblood king come out one of the guard quickly rushed towards his awaiting limo and held the door open for him. Once Kaname entered the car he guard closed the door off for him and saluted but the Kuran king paid him no mind.

The car started off and drove out of the Senate at least quite some time ago. The anger inside of him not subdued, the pain in his head still intact.

His mind could not register that how was one even able to think so perversely? His anger doubled as once more Ichio's words started to play inside of his head reminding of the conversation that they shared not too long ago.

 _"I very much agree that Sara-sama even though a pureblood is not the perfect suitor for you. However there is someone there is in my mind who I personally think is a perfect candidate for you."_

 _"And who might we be talking about this time…?" Kaname trailed off._

 _"Lord Kaname I was actually talking about Veronica –sama, your daughter."_

 _Kaname's mouth parted out of shock. Him marrying Veronica? His princess? This is probaly the most sickening thing he has ever heard._

 _"How can I marry my own daughter?"_

 _"She is not your not daughter…after all she does not share your flesh and blood. Therefore this is not considered a sin."_

 _"And you think this is not animalistic?" Kaname asked in a dangerously calm voice._

 _"We vampires's are beast in human form aren't we?"_

Kaname ran a hand through his hair, long brown locks . _such absurd thinking…so very absurd!_

But little did he know that this small absurd suggestion was the beginning of all corruption, especially his very own mind.

 **a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. sorry couldn't do spelling check properly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Jealousy on the day of love**

* * *

Valentine's day! Also known as the day of love, it is the day when a person conveys his or her feelings towards their loved one, the person they have a crush on etc etc. This day is also celebrated in famous Cross Academy under the tittle of St. Xocolotto Day. That day every student is allowed to give chocolate to their loved one and express their feelings. It's a tradition that has been going on in that academy for ages. Here is one common fact about this St. Xocolotto Day in Cross Academy, the day class consisting of humans are the givers and the famous night class elite meaning the vampires are the receivers. This year was no different. And that is why the expression on Kaname Kuran's usually blank poker face was not so surprised yet very very very surprised when his child returned home with almost two sack full of various different kinds of chocolates. Not so surprised because it was his beautiful daughter that they are speaking off, offcourse she is bound to get attention from the opposite gender; but, this much attention he did not expect.

"You seem a lot surprised." Kaname felt a pair of slim arms wrapping around his waist from the back.

"My little child has grown up even before i realized." The pureblood commented back. "Do you not find it astonishing too?"

"Hmmm..." was the response Ruka purred nuzzling her face against his back.

To say that the surprise was over was would be wrong; because Veronica returned home with the presents and chocolates she received from the day day class at school. The night class males didn't go on distributing presents like the day class. As for them, the vampires, prefers to be fancy. Later after midnight one by one huge boxes of chocolate paired with massive bouquet of flowers and adorable looking stuffed animals started to come into the kuran mansion; sent by heirs and sons of most noble and pureblood families.

With the first ten entries Kaname Kuran was fine. In fact he felt proud of his daughter and was glad that his subjects accepted her even though she is not his real flesh and blood. But as the number crossed forty his insides tensed, when the number crossed hundred he panicked. although his face showed nothing he panicked, he panicked so very much, the reason being not aware that so many families and their son's were interested in her. A part of Kaname found that abnormal...his mind seriously wondered how can one have so much admirers.

...

"Onii-sama," Yuki's voice came out a bit nervous from the other side of the phone. "Are you sure there is nothing going on in your mind?"

"I'm glad Yuki that even after all these years you can so easily read me." Kaname spoke sensually almost nuzzling onto the phone's receiver.

Yuki gulped nervously on the other side of the phone. At time like these she actually wanted to hangup on him, but couldn't. For those of you who thought Kaname Kuran did not flirt...had it all wrong. Because the pureblood king did flirt, he did show intense sexual interest but why it got unnoticed? The reason being that he was only like this with one person, Yuki, his sister who was born to be his wife. Everyone seems to think his affections for Yuki withered away and he has moved by taking Ruka Souen in his arms. But that theory is so very wrong and no one but Ruka knows that even in her arms his soul searches for his Yuki.

"That is not the point onii-sama, I just don't want you too keep things inside yourself and get hurt." Yuki decided to polite to a stop to it before he could take things further. "Plus I can clearly tell from your tone that something is greatly bothering you and you aren't telling me. What is the matter Kaname?" this time she called him by the name. The way his name rolled out of her tongue, till to this day made his heart ache.

"Has Ruka done something? Or is it Veronica?" Yuki asked.

"Neither." He answered.

"Then...?"

"Princess..." Kaname sighed out that name and Yuki realized has to be daughter trouble because at this point in life his daughter is the only thing Kaname was always deeply concerned about. The rest of the world barely mattered to him.

"What about her...?"

"She is growing up, she is indeed growing so fast. It is like I placed the small child before me and close my eyes for a bit...but as i opened them all I see is a young lady standing before me." This is one trait of her brother that Yuki really disliked, he did not speak straightforward rather made the sentence quite hard to understand.

Kaname continued, "She has gotten herself admirer, way too many to count." Now Yuki understands, her brother is actually panicking.

"Oh Kaname onii-sama, it perfectly alright for Veronica to have a fan-club. You please don't go on speaking like this or else she will think you are jealous of her stardom."

...

Kaname Kuran knocked on her door several times but received no response from it. Thus he slowly opened the door and peeked to see if she was in any sort of awkward position such as changing etc etc but to his relief no. His princess was sprawled atop her sofa sleeping with her mouth partly opened, slightly drooling. Kaname watched her for a while as she slept. She appeared so cute and adorable from where he was watching. It was like a part of him wanted to gobble her up.

He marched towards her slowly, picked her up from the uncomfortable position she was sleeping and placed her on the bed. Then he too climbed onto the bed with her, placed a deep kiss atop her head and brushed his fingers through her hair. He laid there with her for a while and as he got up and was about to leave the real scenario actually opened up before his eyes. He noticed her unusually messy room. Bouquet of flowers lying down here and there, torn wrapping papers scattered everywhere including the gifts she received like stuffed animals, chocolate boxes and various other adorable gift items.

The vampire king was genuinely surprised to see how much attention this young lady actually received. Questions like what how and why invaded his mind. But in the end one realization did indeed stick into his mind and that is keeping this girl out of danger is going to be a real hard work.

Shaking all the thoughts out of his head he was about to leave but something in his mind entered which made him turn back on his track and walk towards her bed. This time he leaned down but saw that she moved to her side, thus a portion of her hair was covering her face. With his fingers he brushed them back and this time so that time he could take a pretty good look at her. It was not so that he could see her but examine her. Curiosity to its extreme took its turn upon his head and he suddenly became determined to find out why?...Why is that, this adolescent child getting so much attention? Why are all the males so desperate to win her heart? Was this going on from before hand...or started recently, very recently?

Is she that beautiful to attract any male that would pass by? Was Takuma's grandfather actually correct with his theory?Is she beautiful above norm?

And most importantly how-come he was so oblivious to it?

If these are the case then how can he prevent it? Should he lock her up? Or destroy her so pretty face just so that he can keep her safe? But that is not right...! his heart argued but his mind reminded that it is for her safety and as long as it is for her safety nothing is wrong.

Relieve suddenly passed through him, assuring him that he will have a good rest. He placed a kiss upon her head and this time exited out of her room.

From Veronica's room he went to his and retired for the day but just as he stepped in the expensive chandelier above his head exploded. At first Kaname looked up confused but then he suddenly noticed how angry he has been feeling...but since how long that he was not sure. Also why was he angry that he was also very unsure off. For some reason his dark heart was able to detect one filthy emotion that was circulating inside of him and that my dear is known as...jealousy!

 **a.n: that's all for folks today. hope you guys enjoyed that you all for reading. also i am really sorry for not being able to respond to your reviwews. life has been quite busy and hectic. if anyone is confused...Kaname is jealous of his little girl. Why do you think that is happening?**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter - 5 the beginning of other nasty game**

He flipped through pages after pages of the oversized album that was sitting idly in his closet for only God knows how many months. This album was a present from Kaien Cross, which Kaname Kuran didn't even bother to open up until now. He does not even recall thanking the former hunter for this but today Kaname is indeed grateful, because it is this album that contains his little bird's journey into adulthood. It started from the early years of her childhood when she was brought in till the present time.

The brunette male took his time from page to next page like he was trying to memorize each and every moment. The album ends with the picture of Veronica dressed up as a bride. Kaname's mouth parts in slick shock. With his fingers he touches that particular picture. It took him a little while to understand that she was actually wearing Yuki's wedding dress. Till to this day he remember like it was yesterday that how much beautiful Yuki looked on the day of her wedding wearing this dress. Now that he is seeing it again he can see that Veronica has actually shadowed Yuki.

His wine eyes scanned down of the picture to see the date and realize that it was taken only three months ago. He was in Germany for a business trip and left Veronica in Yuki's care. Probably that is when this happened. He figured.

Kaname slowly closed the album and placed inside his drawer. He gracefully stood up from the chair, finished the remaining drink in the glass and walked towards his room with various thoughts clouding his mind.

Upon entering his room Kaname Kuran was greeted with the sight of Ruka…no naked Ruka! Seductively laying down on the bed revealing most bits of her body from under the red silk robe.

* * *

By the time their sessions of sex came to an end it had them both laying down over the bed; side by side with silk white sheet covering their indecent body. Though his eyes were closed but Kaname Kuran was awake. Ruka on the other hand was fast asleep in the comfort of his warmth, that too beside him. He opened his eyes ad turned left only to be greeted by the peaceful sleeping face of Ruka Souen.

He watches her. Secretly envying her deep sleep the privilege of which he has lost long time ago. He observes her for a while. She looks so peaceful, so happy. Then again why should she not be happy? After all she has achieved the very goal of her life. Him...her Kaname-sama. True that he has not given his heart to her but aside from that everything he has given her. Be it physical love to the status of his official mistress, nor has he brought other woman and disturbed her and that is how over twenty years have passed. Now at times it seems like Ruka is his wife. Some has even come to believe that he has fallen deeply in love with Ruka. No matter the words that fly all over, Kaname Kuran is very clear about two facts one, that Ruka is not his wife and second, he most definitely is not in love with her.

Releasing a deep sigh he decided to call his attempt to try and fall asleep a quit. Tossing the sheet away he gets down the bed and once dressed up he leaves the bedroom sipping to a drink made only to soothe his extremely thirsty throat down.

Kaname was not sure where he wanted to go but his feet on its own took him towards and entirely different direction. Veronica's room… his daughter's chamber! He raises his hand to knock but the melodic sounds stops him. The door was slightly open giving him the chance to peek. She was playing the piano when he peeked in and surely Kaname Kuran was taken aback by the young pureblood's talent. It has not been long since Veronica started to take her piano lesson but already she plays like a professional.

He enters the door. Veronica watches him enter but does not stop in her action. She was in a world of her own making her own notes creating her own music. He stops in front of her places the drink atop the wooden piano and leans in over it. His eyes fixated on her as she plays. He watches her play. He watches her as her hands move pressing the long keys of the piano. He observes her head that slightly moves along the melody that is being produces. The young female catches him staring at her she looks at him back. Her deep green eyes lock with his hypnotic plum wine ones and he does not break the contact. An innocently beautiful smile graces up her lips placing two large dimples on both sides of her face and his heart flutters. And not only that her smile is so contagious that it brings out smile on his very own face which he is not even aware of.

His smile drops as she shyly focuses her head down. He does not break his gaze off her form as he comes around the piano to sit down on the on the tool beside her. He continues to watch her while she focuses on her notes while some times giving him side glances. With his fingers Kaname combs through her soft brown highlighted locks. Actually he was not even sure when that happened, that his hands found themselves lost in the voluminous locks of her hair.

Veronica yelps becoming startled as she suddenly feels a pair of arms pulling her from the position she was seated on. Turing she sees that it was her father who was pulling her onto sit upon his lap while at the same time holding her in his arms in a tight grip.

"Papa-"

Her voice gets cut off as her father places his hand to cover her mouth muffling her voice.

"Sssshhh!" he whispers in a deep throaty voice burying his head into the mane of her hair. "Just allow me to hold you like for a while."

And she no longer protested, instead like a polite child obeyed her father knowing all well how much it meant to him the times she allowed him to cradle her into his arms.

* * *

As Ruka opens her eyes she finds herself all alone on the massive king size bed. It was not like it this was the first time she woke up to a cold empty bed. This is actually normal. On very rare occasions Ruka woke up to Kaname Kuran sleeping by her side.

Tossing the sheet aside Ruka put her feet down on the ground. Tiptoeing she picks up her clothes that were scattered on the floor and makes her way into the bathroom. She comes out after a hot shower feeling all fresh and energized. Kaname has still not returned back to his quarter. In his free time Kaname Kuran preferred to be in his office which is right attached to his bed chamber. But provisions were made he would be outside. But he isn't outside this time. He is home. She can sense him but not present in his study. He is home but not in his study…? The very fact disturbed Ruka. Especially the part that she has taken an hour long bath and yet in this duration of time he hasn't returned! Where is he so occupied that he has forgotten about the piles of untouched files on his table awaiting his signature.

She steps out of the room to look for the pureblood but fortunately she does not have to walk far since the sound of excited high pitched squeaky screamed reaches her ear. No doubt in her mind that voice belonged to Veronica. Ruka was about to ignore that and go to the opposite direction when once more this hyper scream reached her ear. However this time followed by the scream came a sound of laughter from deep husky voice. And that froze Ruka to the ground.

Who is that? The question ran through her mind again. Was that Kaname-sama...?! Was that Kaname-sama laughing. But how on earth is that even possible? Kaname Kuran does not know how to laugh does he? It cannot be him. Impossible! She has been by his side for the last twenty years in happiness and sadness. Therefore she of all people should know how his laughter sounds.

It can not be him...it can't be! Was what Ruka constantly repeated in her head while turning back on her heels and walk towards the direction the sound was coming from. And that took her towards little Miss Veronica's bedchamber.

Fortunately for Ruka the door to Veronica's room was open, leaving a small gap between the door and it's frame. That small gap was enough for her to take a peek inside. And the moment she did that her hazel eyes widen at the scene that was displayed before her.

Both their bodies were withering on the floor. Giving the person watching a nasty idea of what was transpiring between them. Ruka squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head vigorously hoping it would clear itself of all the tiredness and see things not just clearly but properly. But no luck, she was seeing the same horrifying sight again where kaname had his daughter with him on the ground locked in his arms. She was struggling with all her will power to get of of his grip only to have him tightened them more. His hands moved around the curves and corners of her body Earning a giggle and few squeals out of her little mouth. When his hands moved through her curves and arms, his darted out tongue traced over her collarbone and the length of her throat licking them like she was some sort of dessert that is not to be eaten yet.

"stop it...stop it Papa...stop tickling me!"

Tickling her?!

Ruka's eye became wide. He has been tickling her? She looked again because it certainly did not look like he was only tickling her. From where Ruka was standing it only appeared as if they were mating with clothes still covering their bodies. Because with every bit of tickle the young princess would thrust her hip up not knowing how that grounded with her father's for seconds till he them down to the floor and pin them up with his. As a reaction to that Veronica would thrust more hoping to get her way out only to be unsuccessful. Veronica too tried some several attempts to give him the same treatment but that only resulted in her scratching the side of his face or his back, tugging onto the locks of his hair and occasionally biting his shoulders, under the jawbone and earlobe.

Ruka could tolerate no more of this animalistic behaviour. Therefore she stepped in and cleared her throat. Making the parent child duo stop in their... activity.

Taking this chance Veronica broke free from her papa's arms and ran to hide behind Ruka while gasping.

"Mama please help me... Help me...Papa is planning to kill me with all those tickling."

Not a word, not even a single word came out of Ruka's mouth while Veronica continued to blabber on how her papa's evil to tickle her and she as her Mama should punish him. Some where in the darkness of her mind Veronica's voice faded when she focused her eyes on the man who was still on the ground sitting on a laid back position putting all his pressure on the elbow.

It was his eyes that Ruka's gaze first focused on. There was no change in them except for the fact that the glee that present in there not to long ago disappeared and now replaced by his signature no emotion eyes. The beautiful laughter that was coming out of his mouth has also been replaced by the straight line that usually stays between his lips. It was then Ruka's eyes found details that she should not have; for example how awfully red his left ear was most probably caused by the younger female's biting. Then the red mark that was under his jawbone, also caused due to her biting. Then there were the crunching of his shirt where she fisted her hands on and last but not the least were the scratch left by her fangs and nails especially left all over his chest. Ruka mentally note how undone his shirt came. If she was not seeing it wrong one of the button was actually hanging lose.

"What is going on?" Ruka though she asked both of them in general but it was only Veronica who had the decency in her to answer.

"Oh not much Mama." Veronica started with her explanation. "Papa came to listen to me play and then we started talking about the music and had a little bet on a random fact. And since it was I who lost the bet father chose to punish me with those killer tickles." Hearing those words from Veronica indeed brought some relief into Ruka's heart. Her version of the tale sounded rather genuine and innocent. But then once more Ruka's eyes found its way over to the form of Kaname Kuran who was now getting up to stand up on his two feet. And the moment he stood straight Ruka's eyes picked up the frightening detail the was hidden all these time as he was sitting... And that was the bulge that formed in his trousers between his leg.

Ruka's whole body shook with disgust realizing the fact that Kaname Kuran, her Kaname-sama was aroused by the touches of _her...his daughter!_

It's been few days since _that day._ If Ruka has her count correct then exactly eight days has passed since _that day._ Ever since then Kaname Kuran has barely spent any time at home. He left that very evening and did not return home for five days straight. Where he was or in what condition no one knew. They tried calling him several times but he never really answered. Only sometimes Seiran answered on his behalf and informed that 'No need to worry Lord Kaname is alright and in good health.'

Then, three day ago he returned home and ever since his return he has been spending majority of his day alone cooped up in his room with Seiran being the only one who was allowed inside. Ruka has taken several measure to go near him but Seiran was always there just appearing out of nowhere to push her aside every time he she went anywhere near the Kuran lord.

However this time Ruka decided to sneak in just to make sure that he was at least doing alright, after all when it comes to suffering alone Kaname Kuran is an expert in that field. Now that Ruka is by his side she cannot and most definitely will not allow him to suffer alone. If he suffers she will suffer with him. This is how she will prove that she is better, way better than Yuki ever was for him. She wanted to talk, ask him what was bothering him. Was it the fact that Veronica's body under him was able to bring an arousal from within him? Was he embarrassed because of that? If that is the case she wanted to tell him it was nothing more than an accident. He surely did not mean for it to happen. After all a father never realizes when his daughter has grown up. Ruka was no fool, she knew how bizarre these excuses sounded but still if it would bring only bit of relief upon him then she would say them. After all anything for _his_ happiness! That is the oath she took within herself, nothing but his happiness should matter to her.

Ruka decided to pay him a visit. Matters not if Seiran stands in her way she will push her aside. After all who is Seiran but a mere servant to him! Ruka on the other hand however holds a far more prestigious tile and maybe, maybe someday in the future he may even ask her to marry him.

As Ruka approaches his wing she was surprised to find his door open. She wanted to rush in just to check if everything was alright with him. But only to find him asleep on the fast asleep on his couch and then there was Veronica coming out of his room with a thick duvet in her hand with which she covered up the pureblood's sleeping form and placed a deep kiss upon his head squatting down before him.

Though a part of Ruka wanted to barge in and bring Veronica out by pulling onto her hair but she waited after all making fuss inside Kaname's room could be the worst thing she could do. After all that man is a light sleeper. Plus who knows whether he is actually sleeping or pretending! After all fuss and rush towards Veronica would do nothing but bring her own self to negative light and there is no need for her to look like the villain for no reason…right? After all she too can play her game in a cool manor…from behind secretly and cautiously. Just the way he has used her as a pawn to use get rid of his pain of losing Yuki the same way she too can use his daughter to get him.

If Kaname Kuran does not give himself to her then she will make sure to take it…be it by hook or crook!

For days Ruka kept wondering what move to make. What game to play? How to sabotage his little girl. When is the right time? What would be the policy she could use? Her curious mind always kep wondering around Veronica every time she was at the Kuran mansion till one random day when she made her discovery; upon overhearing a conversation between Veronica and Yuki's daughter Ai on the phone where Veronica admitted.

"Ai…I cannot help it. Every day I fall deeply in love with him. Now it is going to a situation where mind has started to think if cousin Ren does not love me back I will die…I am losing all my strength to live without cousin Ren. I love him so much Ai. I love him so very much."

Now there is no stopping in her game and she will make sure that even Kaname Kuran cannot change the track of the path she will her for his beloved daughter.

She, Ruka Souen will unite Ren Kiryu and Veronica Kuran together!

 **a. you all for reading. This chapter mostly showed Ruka's side next chapter will cover the other sectors. Also if Ruka looks a bit evil here then this is the explanation...after spending twenty years in his bed trying to try his wounds of losing yuki she is not going to go down so easily right? in her mind she has the right over kaname than any other in the world. but little does she know it will turn game in completely different direction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter - 6 Start of something new**

* * *

"Bye Papa, I promise to be back soon." His so called daughter, adopted said kissing the side of face. "Make sure to take good care of yourself till I return." With that said she climbed into the car and all he did was watch…just watch as the black limousine drove out of the Kuran estate.

For Kaname Kuran it made no sense as to why Veronica had the sudden rush to see the woman she referred to as _mom_. What was so important that she has to spend her night at the Souen house.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he turned back on his heels to retreat back into the Kuran manor. The very fact that she left now deeply wounded his pride in the inside. He would never say it out loud but he actually took a few days off from his hectic schedule just so that he could spend some time with her. He cared for her, his daughter so much, that no word be perfect enough to describe the exact definition of his feelings.

Veronica is young, she is innocent, so naïve that almost everyone around is considered family by her. That way she is never alone and the best part is nor does anyone ever let her feel alone. As for him…just like her, he too is surrounded by many; Takuma the one who considers himself his best friend, then there is Yuki, the child who was born to be his wife but now is his sister…only sister. No more a lover, nor a fiancé. Instead turned out to be the wife and mother to the Kiryu family and now known in the society as Yuki Kiryu. Then there is Ruka Souen. The woman who has been in love with him for as long as she has learnt the meaning of the term but what did he give her in return? Nothing. All he does it use her to his own benefit. Her role in his life at this moment is to serve as the temporary relief to get over Yuki. Despite being around all these people he is alone because no matter how hard he tries, Kaname Kuran is never able to consider them one of his own or put them in the category of family. For him family is only him and the child he has taken in about fourteen years ago. He does not know how he has come to love that child so much. People around him are not aware of his affection towards the girl he adopted if they do they would think he has been taken over by madness.

But here is the tragic reality this girl too will not stay with him forever. One day she will also find love in some other man leave to become _his_ wife and mother _his_ children. Just like Yuki did. Thus once more ray of light will be taken from Kaname Kuran leaving to into his maddening darkness. And that is the day Kaname dreads the most as of now and counting...

* * *

It's been over a day since Veronica arrived and has one more day in hand to spend at the Souen manor. After a lot of requests and begging and demands finally Kaname Kuran allowed his little precious child to spend the weekend over with Ruka.

Both Veronica and Ruka were very much looking forward to it. Mainly because, Ruka has her own agenda while Veronica on the other hand just cannot wait to spit out the words brewing inside of her. And definitely in her right state of mind she would not dare utter these words when she is in the Kuran manor. Even at times when she speaks about these matter with her cousin Ai she would make sure that Papa is not home and even when he is not home still Veronica always took the measure to just go hide in the bathroom, or the closet, under the bed or under the table just for the sake of safety.

"Being away from Papa has a perks of its own!" Veronica said almost chirping like a little bird while at the same time sighing with relief and closing her eyes in pleasure as Ruka brushed her hair.

"Why do you think so?" Ruka asked still continuing with her action.

"Is it because I can speak to you in certain way that I cannot when I am home."

"You mean freely talk about Ren?" Ruka went further.

Veronica in return turned her head back and gave the older female a look as if she had grown another head. The only expression that the young pureblood's face reflected was fear.

"You really seem to care for your cousin Ren." Ruka pressured trying to get the girl to admit. Moreover this did not turn out to be as difficult as the aristocratic vampire since the young pureblood was more than willing to open up.

"What do you want to know about cousin Ren?" Veronica asked more than willing to share.

And with that Veronica finally let out everything that was in her system in regards to how she felt about the young Kiryu boy. From her position Ruka did what she exactly needed to do…and that is to listen to her carefully, taking in every detail of her descriptions and actions. She wanted Veronica to know there she is there to support her which genuinely is her motive.

* * *

The whole day he spent was in her room, clearly memorising every detail of its surrounding. He looked at the pictures that decorated one of her walls. It contained pictures of Veronica with Ruka, Takuma, Hanabusa and his family, Yuki-Zero, her cousins' Ai and Ren. It also contained some goofy moments with headmaster Cross and some rest majority were with him. She even had couple of his solo pictures. His personal favourite one was where she captured playing chess.

A small smile graced at the corner of his lips as he remained there examining the wall. Then, from there he slowly moved towards her dresser. One particular object on that table caught his attention…her perfume. He uncapped the bottle and sprayed and couple spritz into the air, then took another deep breath. The scent not only soothed but brought another light smile into his lips.

The room smelled liked _her_ and he liked it because suddenly that gloomy air that was brought in by her absence seemed to have faded away a bit.

The leader of the pureblood was not yet done with his little adventure. This time his feet led him into her closet and damn that thing is double in side than his own. His head started to spin half way through the counting of her dresses and those were just the normal long gowns and here is the ironic part this is has yet not attended a single soirée. So what does she do with these kinds of formal dresses? Then he moved forward towards her casual clothing, then, to the sections were all her school uniforms were hanging. He looked at the collections of her shoes. Then he waked towards the drawer and opened one after another and peeking into her…intimates. For a while the vampire leader was somewhat lost in daze. They were beautiful pieces. Most of it he was familiar with and had prior knowledge off since Ruka uses items similar to these.

Then a suddenly horrifying realization hit his head…

 _What are you doing here?  
What on earth are you doing here?  
Peeking into your child's intimates?  
Simply unforgiveable…_

Thus wasting no time he fled from there… literally fled from there before any of the maids walk in and gets any sort of wrong idea. But then again no positive idea would come off the sight of a father peeking into his daughter's closet.

 _What was I thinking?_

But here is the thing, even though Kaname Kuran would never admit it, not even to his inner conscious. But the _incident_ that day had a repercussion of its own. It is something that he himself is not very much aware off. And that is how often the thought of the girl whom he referred to his daughter invaded his mind…his meditation…his senses.

...

* * *

"I must admit your choice is very risky one." Ruka said frankly after listening to the younger female's blabbering which went on for almost an entire day. "Your father will never approve of it."

"Why?" Veronica almost demanded. "Because he is not a pureblood? Or is it because he will take after his father and become a hunter?"

"He is the son of Yuki and Zero. I think that is more than enough reason for your Papa to give blessing upon this union."

"But I really love him. Don't tell me you still doubt after all that I have said to you." Veronica said nervously sinking under the duvet while Ruka could only roll her eyes.

"You are too young to understand the complications Veronica."

"Then please by all means explain."

"Your father's hatred for the Kiryus' is far stronger than your love for Ren. You must understand that he already lost his _precious_ Yuki to Zero Kiryu and now losing his daughter to Ren Kiryu? Kaname-sama will never allow that. As long as life is in his body he will never ever allow this union to take place."

A deep frown took over Veronica's face before she asked. "So are you suggesting that I should forget about Ren and try to move on then?"

Ruka only smirked at that. This girl is so naïve. Then again she could not blame her…after all how old was she? Barely sixteen!

"I have never said anything about forgetting Ren…did I?" Veronica raised her eyebrow at that.

"I don't understand." Veronica said confused.

"You may call me Mama but I'm not a typical mother who will run to your father and vomit out everything that you just said to me. Veronica I too am a person in love and that is why I hold your feelings for the Kiryu in the highest and deepest core of my heart. And for that reason I am more than willing to help you…to be successful in reuniting with the love of your life."

"So what should I do know?" Veronica asked with hopes shining in her eyes.

"First thing first…we need to find out how our young Ren Kiryu feels about you?"

"What if cousin Ren does not feel the same way?" Veronica asked while her throat went out of fear.

"Then it is our first take to make him feel the same way as you do for him!"

Deep down Ruka is well aware that she is getting herself involved into something quite risky and dangerous… very dangerous to be precise. But on a second thought for Kaname Kuran's love and affection it is definitely worth taking the risk; because everything she does she does it for her beloved Kaname-sama!

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **also how many of you would like to have it end like kaname x ruka pairing and veronica x ren? for some reason i'm some how getting the odd temptation to change the pairing what do you guys have say? or do you guys want me to stick to Kaname x veronica? and WHY?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I'm leaving the house." The blonde haired female declared looking at the older couple who were seated on the large laving living room. "I cannot live like this." She even had two suitcases packed with all her belongings.

The older couple whom she spoke to happens to be her in-laws had their eye widen in shock.

"May I ask why?" her mother in law asked. "Why is it that you wish to divorce my son, Akatsuki what is the matter?" The male in question just quietly stood by the entrance of the room, leaning against the door frame. His so called wife turned her head and looked at her husband. All three of them waited for him the young Kain to open his mouth and share his side of the story but he only remained silent. His wife could not hold back on her rising temper. Her hands balled into fists and she snarled seeing how unaffected her husband still appeared by this.

"I want a divorce." His wife spat in disgust.

He finally opened his mouth only to say. "And you shall have that."

The expression on Akatsuki's face was blank. It was clear that the fact that his wife was asking for divorce really did not matter to him. And why should it? It is not like he married her on his own will. It was his parents who blackmailed and forced him into this marriage. Just like the way did eight years ago with his cousin Mayuri Aidou, the youngest sibling in the Aidou family. Unlike this marriage that one lasted about two years. Then after that within few years once again his parents forced him into this marriage with another daughter from a well-known noble family.

Not being able to stand the silent insult of her husbands's ignorance his wife stormed out. Akatsuki knows she is expecting him to run after her to stop her but he could not even bring himself to move. All he did was watch as his mother got up and ran after her begging her to stop and reconsider her decision. And his father threw him a disappointed glare before walking out of there. Leaving the young male by himself.

Falling into his parents words Akatsuki ended up marring the bride they chose but just because his parents were able to get him married does not mean they can make him consummate the marriage.

A very long time has passed since the wedding of Yuki and Kuran and Zero Kiryu, the same night when Ruka Souen, his Ruka pledged herself to her Kaname-sama, the one whom she has wanted all her life. yet to this day the love he held for Ruka is still there. The wound that was stabbed into his heart with her choice is fresh till today. The pain of it kills him everyday but the passion, the devotion in his heart is what has him going. The very fact that she is happy keeps him alive. But deep down he know Ruka's love for their leader is one sided. Kaname Kuran will never love her the way he does and a part of him is glad because that means there is still hope. And he shall wait till the last bit of it.

The power of unrequited love is strong, so strong and so powerful that the inferno of it is fully consuming his heart; so how is it even possible to him to make space for another when it still burns for _her_.

* * *

…

Back at the Kuran mansion:

The month of December always brings happiness to all. Why?...if you are wondering, December mean holiday, Christmas and many, many presents. But December also means exam. Yup before the holiday it is the toughest period of exam that every young individual has to face. It was the same for Veronica Kuran too. Therefore the young princess of the Kuran family spent days and night studying, studying and only studying. Veronica is not a very studious one however her favourite cousin Ren promised her a surprise if she passed her exams on her own rather than a phone call from her father. That alone is a good enough reason for the slacker Veronica to turn into a nerd.

She was writing down her notes when the sound of book slamming closed snapped her out of her zone. She turned with a glare wondering who would dare to disturb her while she is studying. Only to be surprised that it was,

"Papa!" she looked at him like he had two heads. "What do you think you are doing?"

His way to answering to her was by snatching her writing book and closing it down. Veronica wanted to glare at him for his maddening actions but all she did was blink.

"You have studied enough!" he said finally taking both her hands in his.

"Do you have fever papa?" she asked innocently touch his forehead her own.

They stayed like that for a while. Basically Kaname held her down and kept her forehead upon his just so that even for a bit longer he could enjoy the warm of her hot breath. It felt so good, this innocent warmth, this sinful closeness. It all felt good so good that the old pureblood vampire could not find the right word to term this feeling in his dictionary. Every time she exhaled, her breath brushed over his face and in return his heart skipped a beat while his body shivered in delight...sources of which his mind could not figure out…yet.

"Papa I have exams," She broke the pregnant pause. "I must study."

"Taking little break would do no harm right?" He mused while scooping her into his arms and making his way out of her chamber only to have Veronica squeak out alarmed demanding where he was taking her. He did not answer but she got her reply when she found them at rooftop. It did not end there, her surprised in fact doubled when the older pureblood put her down to her feet under the pouring cold rain and then splash bits of rain water onto her face.

"What are you doing?"

He did not answer, instead looked up and watched the rain falling down the skies before finally speaking.

"Let the cold droplets of rain soothe you down." She was so enticed by him that she did not even realize when he took hold of her hands and pulled her towards him, lifted her form of the ground and twirled her around while watching his little girl spread her hands just the way a bird spreads its wings before flying for its freedom.

 _"Kaname…!"_

 _He heard her soft voice calling him all the way from the study. He continued to write the report needs to be completed but her voice once more called out to him._

 _"Kaname…!" There was no sensuality in her voice. Only simplicity, it was her simple desire to have him close. That alone lured him, excited him and little did she know it was the only reason for his glee._

 _"Kaname…!" by the third call he put his pen down, closed the file and got up from the chair only to march into his bedchamber._

 _She was already tucked inside the thick duvet. Her tired eyes clearly showed the battle she was having with sleep just to wait for him and sleep was definitely winning. Their eyes locked into a soft gaze, her deep green eyes locked with his plum wine ones. Their gaze was strong, so strong that no forced in the world could break it. She smiled a shy smile and that in return made him smile._

 _In his mind Kaname Kuran was glad; with open heart he gave his blessing to Yuki. If she would not have chosen Zero then he would not have had her…his little Princess…who now happens to be his wife._

 _He climbed into the bed and she scooted closer and captured his lips in a welcoming kiss. She let go off his lips after a while only to have him recapture hers back. One of his cupped a portion of her face to deepen the kiss. The same hand then slid down brushing down her collar to her chest and finally down to her swollen stomach._

 _Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against her and together they listened to the soft beat of their child's heart._

 _"Has the little one troubled you today?" He asked lightly kissing her nose._ _Then moved down to put several kisses her stomach and nuzzle against it but his moment was peace was not to be lasted long since the question came out of her mouth._

 _"Papa…? Once the baby is born who will you love more the baby or me?"_

 _"Papa…!?" he looked back at her astonished. "Why is that you addressing me as father again? Have you forgotten that we are married now and expecting our child anytime to be born. Yet you call me Papa. You're an odd girl Veronica."_

 _"No matter how many children we have you will always be my Papa."_

 _Papa Papa Papa_

 _PAPA!_

 _Papa…!_

 _Papa…!_

 _Papa wake up…!_

 _PAPA WAKE UP…!_

He shot his eyes open with a loud gasp leaving his lips as his parted mouth gasped for air for his empty lungs to be filled in. At first it was all blurry but within a few seconds it all got adjusted and his vision was clear.

He blinked several time to find himself atop the couch in his study. He must have fallen asleep and his suspicious turned true once he saw Veronica jerking him by the arms to bring him back to reality.

"Papa your phone," she handed him the cordless receiver. "Takuma Oji-chan is waiting. Do you know that you were sleeping like a buffalo? I have been trying to wake you up for almost close to ten minutes but you didn't even respond. Do you have any idea how scared I was? For a second I thought you were dead. "

Veronica contined to blabber while Takuma contined to scram from the other side of the phone.

"Kaname, are you there? Can you hear me… Kaname?"

And all Kaname could do was blink letting everything sink into its place. He must have over worked. The file he was working on is still open. That definitely explains a lot. It is exhaustion from over work that made him fall asleep.

But what made no sense is the strange dream that he now started to recall. An invisible lump formed inside his throat that Kaname was having a hard time swallowing and the very same way he was struggling to hold up to her gaze.

 _Him and Veronica expecting their first child? How on earth is that even possible? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is this even a dream? Or should it be rather considered a nightmare. Is this really a nightmare? What is happening to him…?_

He must know, he must find out. It needs to be figured out fast before he completely loses his sanity _._

 **a.n. updated this after a long time hope you guys enjoyed. thank you all for reading and the supports. you guys are the best love you all. also how many of you sympathize with Akatsuki's situation? I very much do. He deserves happiness.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"…Please give this young couple your blessings."

With that Nagamachi Aidou ended his speech. Everyone present at the soiree cheered applauds and cheered. The Soiree tonight has been hold due to the special occasion, to celebrate their youngest daughter Tasuki's engagement to the eldest son of Akihoshi family. Almost everyone from the vampire society attended this special party including some very important members of the Senate and vampire council and also Kuran family. However the main leader, the king, the man that led this entire race of night creatures could not make it for this special event due to being stuck in Dubai for some business matters. However he did instruct his sister Yuki Kiryu and especially his daughter Veronica to attend this occasion on his behalf.

For Veronica who was not looking forward to this boring gala became very interested when she learned that her beloved cousin Ren will be there. Veronica spent most of her time with the Kiryu family and lucky was her luck that both her uncle Zero and cousin Ai were not able to attend. Ai for she was pre-booked to one of her human friend's birthday and Zero he was out of town in a mission. So it resulted in only her, Yuki and Ren attending. Right after stepping into the ballroom Yuki has been taken away by her peers Sayori and Hanabusa Aidou and no one knows which corner she actually is in. Thus that left only Veronica and Ren all to themselves.

Veronica's heart skipped a beat when she felt the hand that was laced with her hand tightening its grip. She turned her head towards her cousin not being aware of the blush tinting her face. Ren must have felt her stare since he too stared back at her with a warm closed eyed smile tugging the corner of her lips. Her heart missed another beat before it started to race when she observed the beautiful silver haired male from up-close.

 _He is beautiful…so beautiful…_

"What is the matter?" he asked in voice so kind and gentle, that it made her experience butterflies flying inside her stomach.

"No nothing," she looked away nervously.

"Results are coming out tomorrow." He reminded her.

That brought fear into her face.

"What? Did I scare you?" The young Kiryu teased.

"What if I do not pass?" She could not even bring herself to look up into his eyes. Veronica knew she worked really hard but when it comes to being confident she severely lacks in that portion.

"In that case you do not get your gift." His tone turned even more playful.

"Is it something that I really want?" Veronica became a little frustrated. "In that case I can even ask Papa to get it for me."

"Your Papa cannot give that to you." He spoke leaving a bit closer. "Kuran oji-sama can give you everything but only that your heart truly desires." His poetic words confused her.

"Besides…How do you know what my heart so desires?" she said through gritted teeth, almost like a hiss.

"Because it is your eyes who never hides anything from me."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Really Ren!?" I really do not understand your poetic words. "Now would you please tell me what the surprise is?"

"You will see it for yourself tomorrow…for now have patience." He said and pulled her along with him towards the food table.

…

"I just learned from my mother,"

Her words whirled around the cool night breeze. The melody of her voice still spread shivers all through out his body. It has been going on like that for many many years. He hated it, Akatsuki Kain hated the fact that even after all these years his heart, head, body and soul still bound to her one way.

"...about your divorce. "

An awkward silence fell between the two when the orange haired man did not comment on it. It definitely put Ruka in a weird situation. She was not sure whether to stay by the door, or enter the terrace, or just leave him be.

Despite the conflict Ruka still chose to step in. She silently marched her way and stopped beside him. She followed his gaze and looked up. From the corner of her eyes he noticed how intensely he watched the stars. His eyes had the most neutral expression. She could not tell if he was happy or sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss?" she spoke in a kind voice. "You are a strong man, you can overcome this."

"Let me assure you, this divorce has not affected me in any way." he turned to her. "Nor has the previous ones."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he noted the hint of small rage within her. "...huh Akatsuki? a life like this...? What benefit does it bring you?"

"You would not understand." He said almost right away.

"What lies are you feeding yourself? What hope do you still hold onto?" Then she did the did, asked him the question that she already knew the answer to.

"Are you waiting for me?"

Once again his response came at a bullet speed. "I will always wait for you." He ran a hand through his hair.

"WHY?" her voice screamed her frustration. "Why waste your time? Why?... When you already know that I will never come back."

He closed his eyes allowing her words to sink.

"My life is exactly where I wanted it to be. I have Kaname -sama. There is nothing more I could ask for." Then she said the words not even realizing how selfish she actually sounded. " If your love is indeed as strong for me as you claim then you should not be waiting for me with a hopeful heart. You should be happy for me, my happiness."

Akatsuki opened his mouth but closed it off not finding the right words.

"I don't understand..." Her voice demanded an answer "...why!? Even after all these Years? Why does your heart still hope? Kaname and I are in love and nothing stands between us. We belong to each. We pledged ourselves to one another. So why? WHY ARE YOU STILL WAITING FOR ME? DO YOU SO DESPERATELY WANT MY HEART TO BE BROKEN?" she dropped the honorific from his name.

He watched how her fingers gripped onto the front of his white suite. He chose not to open his mouth. He silently just watched her. Not able to deal with his silence anymore Ruka pulled back with a snarl and was about to walk away when she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"I'm not waiting for you because I want your heart to be broken Ruka." his voice was deep. "However I will continue to wait for you...despite what you say or think!"

"And why is that?"

"Ruka he may love you, but he does not love the way I do...He never did before, nor will he do now."

"He loves me...he has stayed faithful to me for the last twenty years. He could have had any woman he wanted. Yet he chose me. Even when everyone threw themselves all over him, still he did not spare them a second glance...he only looked at me and held me in his arms."

"The Senate is on his back, pestering him to take a wife." Akatsuki decided to slip the information. "...However your name is not what they are suggesting. Please try to understand, I'm trying to help you."

Her eyes widen, heart froze inside in fear.

"Akatsuki...He loves me, my Kaname loves me..." Now instead of just 'Kaname' she was addressing him as 'My Kaname' "...I know soon he will marry me, make me his queen and father me many children."

The grip Akatsuki had on her hand tightened. A part of him wanted to tell Ruka what he heard of the conversation between their pureblood leader and the former head of the Senate. But he held back knowing she will not be able to handle it. After all how can one handle such cruel humour of nature, that the little girl that addresses you as mother today might be your biggest competition tomorrow?

"Ruka," his free hand rose to cup her face but only to have a put a stop to it even before it could make contact.

She spoke in a voice that projected power and arrogance "I've heard enough for today..."

And with that said Ruka yanked her hand back,. Then turned on her heels and walked out of the terrace. She did not wish to listen to his non-sense anymore.

Yuki and Yori were making their way toward terrace when they saw Ruka storming out of the there.

"Hello Ruka," Yuki greeted with her signature warm smile. "How have you been? "

"Please excuse me!" And that was the response Ruka gave her along with a look of disgust before walking away from there. Actually it was not Ruka's intention to be rude to Yuki however every time some rubs the fact before her that her pureblood lover does not reciprocate her feelings all her anger goes towards one person... Yuki Cross, well now know as Yuki Kiryu.

* * *

Somewhere in Dubai:

The meeting for the day has ended earlier than he anticipated; leaving the male Kuran to retire early for the evening. He surely could have roamed the city but it was not going to be fun by himself. And it is going to be even worse to just take Seiran. If only his child was with him things would have been different. Kaname thought leaning back on the massive single sitter. Before him remained his laptop open. He was done using it however felt too lazy to turn it off.

His wine colour eyes wondered outside looking through the window taking the massive view of the city from inside the skyscraper. His little Princess has a particular fondness for night views of cities. She surely would have enjoyed her stay in Dubai. She surely would have spent most of her day in the mall, which is what her massive list tells him.

A sigh left his lips and his body shivered. His eyes moved to the air cooler to that it was running in the room temperature. So there is no reason for him to feel cold. But surely he did not shiver in cold. Putting those thoughts at the back of his mind, he closed his eyes and took a good inhale of air.

Her smile flashed before him. He could see her large dimples. Her smile was beautiful and contagious that it brought a smile on his face too; which he was not even aware of. Then he saw her eyes. Her large deep forest like green eyes… those eyes held so much innocence in them that it make him wants to…his mind wondered off to a different thought. It thought about when she would get married and how those eyes would shyly stare at her husband. It got worse when he started to think about what when she would face her husband for the first time, on the night of their wedding.

 _A shiver passed all the way down his spine to legs._

Would she be undressed? Or would he push the dress up. Maybe he will rip the dress. Yes he will rip the dress and…

 _He could feel the inner rims of his thigh shiver. His lips slightly parted and an inaudible sigh left. Suddenly everything felt so good._

The pureblood quickly snapped opened his eyes and ran a hand thought his long brown locks. An action he often did when any sort of nervousness or anxiety took place within his heart. He cursed himself inwardly for such horrid filthy thoughts. And what scared him more was the fact that he so desperately wanted to re-think such thoughts. There is no doubt in his mind that at this point his eyes have were already red glowing with lust…desire…hunger…greed!

Yes, at this point, in this very moment he wanted nothing more than to think about Veronica, his child, his daughter, the very girl who pounced into his arms for helter calling him Papa.

However it is one of those times when logic takes backseat and need works on its own.

 _But is Veronica a need? Or a greed?_

His mind once more wandered off to how she would feel under his arms. How she would look trapped under him? What she would do when he will rip those clothes of her and unveil her dignity? Will she scream? If she screams how will he muffle that scream? Will he put a hand to cover her mouth or swallow her screamed with a deep kiss? How will her tongue taste?

 _His breathing laboured while his mouth watered._

Then Kaname Kuran noticed the sweat dripping his hands. Realization hit him, his throat felt dry…so very dry. He needed a drink; he needed to drink something now! To his relied he found a case of blood tablet inside his pocket. Almost jumping out of the chair he rushed towards his personal bar. He poured himself a glass of cold water and dropped a **few** tablets. For some reason the tablets were taking too long to dissolve. That is what he thought when in reality it was him who mind was racing against time. Losing patience he emptied the entire case onto his palm and put them all together into his mouth. The bitter taste of the object made him groan in disgust.

The tablets by now dissolved and made it into faux blood. He took the glass and finished it in one long gulp. The drink may have temporarily cooled his thirst but it definitely did nothing to his mind. The itch in his body is still there…an itch that he so damn desperately needed to scratch. He looked at his reflection in the mirror to see that his eyes were still glowing. The hunger in them clearly visible! He felt like a beast and then logic found its way in them too…

 _Only a beast can have such appetite…and I am a beast in human form._

He took a bottle of vintage hard liquor. Uncapped it, and instead of pouring the drink started to drink from the bottle straight. In only a matter of few minutes he finished the entire bottle. Took another one after that, this time a bigger bottle and walked away from the bar drinking from it.

For a while he paced from one end to the other of the suite to finally stop right before a full body mirror. His still red glowing eyes narrowed down. Is it madness that he is seeing in them? Is he truly going crazy? Has that time actually arrived? He closed his eyes in frustration and tightened his grip on the bottle.

 _"Papa…!"_

His eye shot open and through the mirror he saw her…his child… standing few feet behind him holding a crimson colour sheet that is covering her form.

"This cannot happen…" he mumbled to himself. "You are just an illusion…!"

She giggled a childish giggle. The melodious sound that comes out of her made him shiver with a type need he never knew existed. He did not even have to look to see how aroused he was. For he could feel…feel its itch, its ache, the agony, the inferno that was using him from inside.

His eyes closed down hoping for the last bit of control to hold him back. It was then he could feel and smell blood rolling down the corner of his nose. It is something that has never happened to him. He knows that moment he opens his eyes he will devour her…

"L-leave…I don't want to hurt you." his voice shook. He only hopes she got his message but he hears something he did not expect.

" _Papa_ … _seduce me!" that tease._

He rips open his eyes only to see that the sheet was pulled around her feet. She stood before him fully naked. One hand layer over her breast and the other laced down between her thighs covering her…

Her mouth opened once more and the words that came out were

" _Seduce me Papa…Touch me…make love to me…fuck me…"_

All the strings of control from his body ripped and the next thing he knew was crashing into the wall with his little child into his arms with a loud thud that it cracked…while he was tearing his clothes of and melting skin together as one.

"Kaname-sama…! Kaname-sama…!"

The pureblood opened his eyes and saw Seiran handing him the receiver of his phone. He could read from her lips one word 'Veronica' with shaky hands he took the phone from her and his eyes closed down with her loud child-like squeal.

"PAPA I PASSED MY EXAM! PAPA I PASSED MY EXAM! PAPA I PASSED MY EXAM! "

His eyes closed down in disgust. He felt helpless. A part of him wanted to run into some secluded corner and scream, he wanted to cry. Alas he is the head of the Kuran family, King of the vampire race. He could not let his emotions slip. His emotions are meant to be stored inside…not let out…

* * *

Veronica almost jumped down the bed hearing her phone ring. She rushed towards her study table where her phone was placed. Her heart rate increased when she looked at the phone screen displaying the name 'Ren'

"Ren...hi," she was not sure how to go on with this conversation. Now that she passed her exam she definitely won her prize. Now will he reveal what that surprise is. Would it be safe to at least ask what that is? Or should she wait for him to bring it up.

"How are you?" and that is what she asked going with the second option.

Like he said earlier he could truly read her. So rather than keeping her hanging any longer he chuckled and blurted out.

"Be read by 3 pm tomorrow afternoon. I will pick you up."

This time Veronica's heart stopped. she genuinely felt like she would die the next second.

"Ren...for what?"

He chuckled again, almost whole heartedly this time as he said. "For our first date silly!"

 **a.n. I'm back with another chapter. hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to favourite follow and review. and so you know I'm always open to suggestions. also I think this is the first time I showed Veronica and Ren. I know the interaction was very small but I think they will be cute together. I'm not saying I'm changing the pair. as for Ruka and Akatsuki I'm not sure what to feel about them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Is Veronica not even going to look at me?" Ren Kiryu asked nervously fixing his tie.

"I'm just feeling weird." Veronica said looking at him briefly before looking down at her lap once more.

It been close to twenty minutes since the duo arrived at the café ordered various types of sweet delights but neither of them was able to eat them for the embarrassment that was burring them from inside. For both of them it was a little hard to imagine that they were on a date with each other. And this extra shy and awkwardness made their topics to talk about less and less.

As she started to grow up she become more and more shy in Ren's presence but never were the two of them this very awkward. Ren always had the charming personality to tease and joke around her. But this damn date and her nervousness in return was making him nervous too. But he tried his best to mak sure the conversation was going.

"It is the first time I wore a suit. It's my father's suite to be precise, not sure how I look? Mother said I look funny. Like an old man."

The silver haired boy spoke scratching the back of his head. And as for the girl who came out on a date with him, the light blush adorned her cheeks from the beginning took a deeper shade at the question. In all honesty Veronica wanted to look at him. She wanted to stare at him shamelessly and drown in his eyes lilac eyes that he inherited from his father. But all she could do was look at her lap. She was so excited the night before that she barely slept. The entire time her head was buzzing with what to wear, how to do her make-up, would it be too much? And now…she is suddenly so shy that looking at him seems the hardest part which generally is supposed to be the basic.

"Aunt Yuki is a lair." Veronica answered looking up but not looking at him. That earned soft chuckle from the young silver headed man.

"I'm sorry," hearing that Veronica finally fixated her eyes on him. Why was he sorry? It confused her. Did she do soothing wrong? Is he regretting his decision?

"Why are you sorry Ren?"

"For the wrong assumption," his eyes showed regret. "I thought this place would be within your liking, but I guess…"

"I love the place." She intervened quickly before it was too late to change his thoughts.

"But you don't seem to be enjoying?" that was a good point because her actions clearly did not suggest that.

"I told you I'm nervous."

"But it's just me Veron, your cousin Ren." Veronica managed somewhat of a polite smile making him even more confused. "I hope I did not offend you by asking you out."

"No no no you definitely did not." Veronica hyped up. "Its…just…that I'm feeling a bit anxious as to why would you go into such deep lengths to encourage me to study? My education matters to you that much?"

"Your betterment mean a lot to me." the seriousness of his eyes and voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why do you care?"

"…Because I care about you."

"…Why?" She wanted to mentally kick herself. She has been dying to hear these words and finally when they reach her ear this is how she reacts… By asking 'Why'?

"You know Veronica, my father always tell me that I should have only three most important women in my life. My mother, my sister and the girl I fall in love with and marry. He also tells me for now I have the first two but I personally feel like that…that…that I have all three of them in life already."

Veronica could feel her face burning.

"…Forgive me if my words offend you. But here is the thing; you cannot help it when your heart already falls for someone. And the reason I am being so forwards is because I want to know if you feel the same way I do? Or has some else beat me to it already?"

"Ren…!"

"Veronica…passing your exam was an excuse or me to buy some time to finally bring out the courage so that I can look into your eyes and ask you…" his fixed his eyes on her. Veronica was about to look down with he grabbed the portion of her chin and held it up. "… Please do not look down. At least give me the chance to look at you when I tell you how much you mean to me." But her eyes closed down. She was way shyer than he anticipated.

"Please Veronica please; look at me as I tell you how much I love you…" his heart felt light with the release of those words. "I want to look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you."

Veronica could not open her eyes but tears already stared to stream down from the end corners.

"Why are you crying?"

"No I'm not," with that she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom.

…

More than Half an hour later:

"Veron please come out…!" Ren slammed on the door. "It's okay if you do return my feelings but," he look at the line that formed beside him of people that needed to use the bathroom glaring at him. Since the café is a small one it only had one bathroom.

"Can you please tell your girlfriend to open the door? My bladder is bursting." Said one person from the line.

"I'm pregnant I need to use the bathroom frequently." This time it was a pregnant lady at the end of the line.

Never in his life has Ren felt so embarrassed. This experience just defined the word to him.

"Veronica, people needs to use the bathroom." Ren said awkwardly.

"Please take your fight outside." Hissed an elderly man. "Kids these days…"

"Veronica please come out. Please come out."

"We will break the door if she does not come out." People were getting really frustrated. Some started to yell and scream. A minute after that Veronica was left with no choice but to open the door and did the thing that Ren definitely did not expect. She pounced on him making their bodies' together fall on the floor.

"…I love you Ren, love you so much…love you…love you…love you…love you so very much." she breathed into his chest her voice came out in whisper.

And suddenly it all felt very light. If felt so good to finally let those words out that has been holding onto at the tip of her tongue. And what felt more good was when his arms protectively snaked around her waist and held here there tightly and his lips landing on top of her head in an affectionate kiss.

For her the world never felt so prefect.

* * *

For their second date Ren took his cousin Veronica to another café that was located near Cross Academy. The two of them actually bunked school to come here.

"Veronica?" she felt his finger under her chin tilting it up. "Try this cake, it's from the café's one of the specialty menu."

Veronica green eyes landed on Ren's deep pool of lavender. Only to see the same amount of excitement shining in his like it has been with her. Growing up like a caged bird within the luxurious Kuran mansion; Veronica was not used to thrills like this. At this point she considered herself so lucky, because Ren is not only handsome kind and romantic. He is also adventurous as hell. It makes her wonders where he got that trait from?

"Open your mouth…do ah…" he urged her to open her mouth. No further instructions were needed and Veronica's mouth automatically parted giving her cousin the chance to put the spoonful of cake in side.

On their first date they sat opposite to one another. However in this date sat beside on another.

"Here, open your mouth." This time she offers him. However when Ren was about to dive his mouth onto the spoon Veronica quickly turned the spoon back and put it in her mouth eating up the substances in it at once. That earned her a deep pout from the young silverrette; but as she grew concerned the frown was soon replaced by a soft close eyed heart-warming smile that he inherited from his mother.

Many may not believe it but smile is contagious and that very fact was proven at that moment when Ren's magical smile mange to bring out a smile from his young cousin's face as well.

"I'm sorry I ate it all," She looked at him shyly.

"No you did not," He smiled confusing her a little. "You left some for me…" with those words he leaned in and gave the corner of her mouth a seductive lick clearing away the bits of cake that was left which she was not even aware of.

That small moment was so intimate for the young vampire that she felt the beating of her heart increase rapidly from the excitement. Same could be said for Ren and she understood that when she heard his one. It was beating so fast that feared it might burst out of his chest.

It was night time when the two vampires left the café with their hands entwined. Nor was it a clear night sky. It was raining. Veronica panicked at the sight of the rain. She did not even bring an umbrella.

"Dam it…I don't even have and umbrella." Veronica complained frantically looking through her bag.

"That's okay I have one." He assured her by bring out his small one.

"But it's only one and on top of that it's small and we are two individuals. How is that going to work?"

To that he smiled closing her eyes and told her "I thought we can share an umbrella."

"Share an umbrella?" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "How do you do that?"

He opened the umbrella held it over her head then made his way underneath it as well.

"This is how you share an umbrella."

"But we cannot walk fast in this."

"That is the point we walk slowly." He smiled. "This is why sharing an umbrella is considered so romantic."

"Ren now you are making this up. I mean no love stories start with two people sharing an umbrella."

"On the contrary it does… that is how our grandparents Haruka and Juri Kuran fell in love…" Veronica shot him a surprised look and that moment that young male knew the best way to utilize this long walk, he will share with the beautiful love story of Haruka and Juri that began under the rain by sharing an umbrella.

By the time the tale finished they were already on the grounds of Cross Academy.

"Ren…from what you told me it appears that you have inherited grandfather Haruka's personality. You are very romantic just like he was."

"Perhaps…" He cupped her face. "…that is what mother tells me often though."

'Your mother is right' was what Veronica wanted to say only to notice that he was looking at her lips.

She understood that face very well. After all it is one common part in every movie before kiss.

A heavy silence fell before them. Neither of them knew what to say till it was Veronica who decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to…?" she blushes a deeper shade not being successful in finishing her words. But he already knew what she meant.

"Yes…I want to. But,"

"But what?"

"But I'm afraid I do not know how to…" he felt silly to confess the next part but went ahead anyways. "I have never done this before."

"Neither have I Ren…"

Young Ren was not even aware how close he leaned forward towards his cousin.

"I'm afraid it may not be perfect like what is shown in romantic movies."

Their nose touched crossed path and brushed against each. They were sharing breath. His hot erratic breath showered her face while her breath did the same with his face.

"It matters not as long as it is with you." her eyes closed down and she leaned forwards and sealed his lips with her.

Ren Kiryu's eyes became wide with realization that he was experiencing his first kiss. Before his mind and body finally registered and gave in by wrapping his arms around Veronica bringing her closest him as possible trying to melt their body as one. Their kiss was just like them…innocent and curious. Like they are trying to figure out what is to be done. When they pulled away there was a string of saliva connecting them. They stared into each other eyes for a moment before pulling each other for their second kiss.

* * *

...

* * *

When Veronica reached home that night she learned from the maid who answered the door that her father has returned earlier today. Her father has returned, her present must be here too…She was super excited and over joyed to the point where she tossed her bag to one of the passing by maid and ran straight to her father's wing and burst through the door…

"Papa my pres-" She stopped abruptly realizing what she was has done. In over excitement she just barged in totally forgetting to knock and had the privilege to get a graphic view of her father and Ruka naked…doing that activity…on his large oak desk…

"I'm so sorry." Veronica covered her eyes. "I did not see anything I just here to collect my prese-

"Get. Out."

Veronica shot her eyes opened totally forgetting the fact that two naked adults were before her in between their intercourse. Tough she was intensely looking at them but her vision did not properly see any more since mind was taken elsewhere. His voice was so rude and cruel that it froze the young girl. She was unable to react. How could she even? Never has this kind of tone been used on her. A part of her still belive that she must have hallucinated but too was proven wrong when he heard his cold voice once more…

"Did you not hear me…? I said LEAVE." he sounded like he was angry. So very angry!

That confused Veronica more. What has she done? Other than walking into a private moment! As if that's not even good enough reason. Well it is their fault in the first place to leave the door open.

"Seiran please take her out." It was all Veronica heard before she felt herself body being dragged by the emotionless grey haired woman.

The sight of Veronica being dragged away like that shocked Ruka too who was underneath her pureblood lover. It made her question too if he was okay after all she too has never seen him speak this way to that child. The poor child looked like she was thunder-stuck. She was not even given the proper chance to react or leave.

"Are you alright?" She cupped his face affectionately. But he gave her no answer all he did was attack her neck open mouth kisses while his hips started to roughly thrust back inside her again…this time harder than before.

Her lover silence concerned her. Was he even alright? His body appeared hotter than normal. Is he suffering from fever? He is definitely not himself. Something must be bothering him? What? He did not even speak since his return. All he was ask for her and the moment she arrived he literally tore of both their clothes and started to ravage her body.

The sound of his groan and heavy breathing reached her ear while her insides felt pulsing of his hard erection as the warmth of his hot white seeds flooded into her womb. She closed her eyes and welcomed her final orgasm.

The two of them laid their still adjoined for a long time…an action that was not at all normal. Kaname Kuran had the habit of disconnected their bodies the moment he was finished. But today he is just there, still inside of her and not even bothering to pull himself out. Ruka tightened her hold on his back and placed few soft kisses over his sweaty shoulder blade. Hoping it would relax the stress that was bothering him.

"Thank you…for always standing by for my need." he said finally after pulling out of her and getting off the table.

After all these years he is again thanking her? What for this time? But Ruka chose to temporarily ignore these thoughts. What the hell has happened to him? He is really not himself…that is one another important realization hit him. He has been so distracted throughout the process that he totally forgot to use protection and even forgot the fact that it is her ovulating days. For all these years he never even touched her during these days only too pleasure from her mouth instead. A smile made its way onto her face at the realization of what just happened. Though Kaname Kuran never metioned that he does not want any child with her however with his actions of being careful and keeping track of her calendar he made sure to keep their intimacy safe.

But now finally, maybe this will be her chance to conceive…. After all these long years!

Ruka sat up on his table still not bothering to cover her form and watched the pureblood march toward his bathroom.

"May I join you?" She offered.

"Do as you wish…" He said stopping for a moment before walking into the bathroom.

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. this chapter is made for all the Veronica x Ren fan. not sure if I have any of those. thank you all for the love and support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

* * *

The loud honking of the car horn made Veronica snap open her eyes. But not until the moment later she realized it's her father's car. He must have come home. The young pureblood jerked out and sit up quickly from her half asleep position on the dinner table before finally she ran to get to the door.

"Please don't," Veronica told the maid who was about to open the door. "Let me open the door." And sent the maid away.

As the door was held open the pureblood king was a little taken aback to see that it was his little Princess rather than a random maid who answered the door. The look on her face told him exactly why she is here. She is curious child and now her current curiosity lies upon finding out reason for the cold shoulder he is giving her. Although no words came out of her mouth, only a small smile lingered there in its place; but her eyes, those deep forest green eyes were shining with demand for her questions to be answered.

Alas! As if it was going to be so simple!?

Young Veronika Kuran was forced to move aside when her father just stepped in.

"Welcome home Papa!" her voice held an alluring warmth that wanted him to melt.

"Glad to home." The wintery cold voice of his froze her with fear inside.

His child offered to help him out of the long dark navy over-coat but he simply rejected her. Took the outerwear off himself and handed it to a passing by maid while marching into his chamber without even sparing a second glance at the young child who was waiting for him all evening.

The young pureblood clearly saw his cold shoulder attitude but the reason behind it was still not clear. It hurt her ego that he did not even bother to acknowledge her presence. But consoled her mind with words like 'he must have had a hard day' 'maybe he is going through work stress'. Maybe he is hungry, he must be hungry.

"Papa fresh up quickly and come down soon I made dinner for you." he stopped half way on the stairs and looked over his shoulder to see his little Princess almost jogging towards him.

"I cooked for you with my own hands." The excitement in her voice was almost overwhelming for him. "...although I needed little help from Momoyama-san but other than that I did most of it myself." his heart tightened but he knows what he must do, for the betterment of all...

"You won't believe Papa I made your favourite-"

"I was having a meeting with the Souen family," he decided to cut her off brutally. "...I had my dinner there. But yes, thank you so much for your afford its greatly appreciated."

Veronica's mouth came apart in shock. All she could do was stare at his retreating figure that only got small by every second. All these years growing up in love and extra pampering made the young pureblood completely unfamiliar to these kinds of attitude. To say she has been hurt would be an understatement. The pain her her received at that moment is equivalent to if someone would have taken a hammer and broke every limbs on her body to powdery pieces.

"Veronika-sama," she heard a timid maid whisper behind her. "Please eat something."

"I'm not hungry!"

"But didn't eat anything the entire day!"

"I TOLD YOU ... I'm not hungry." She cried in frustration running into her own room.

...

The following day Veronica woke up earlier than usual. Then with the help of the kitchen chef she made rose tea, which is her father's favourite and baked cookies keeping his taste in mind.

"My lady, please let me help you carry the tray upstairs."

A generous maid offered watching Veronika struggle with the heavy tray to climb upstairs.

"um...ah...I...um fine. Don't worry." Veronika took the last few steps and finally made it to the top of the stairs. "See...I'm not as useless as I appear." She told the maid flashing her a cheeky smile.

...

The young pureblood knocked on her father's door several times and finally after about whole five or six minutes got a response from inside, permission to enter.

Upon entering Veronika was greeted by the empty room. There was no sign of her Papa but her acute vampiric hearing picked up the sound of the shower running. She figured he was in the bathroom. Marching towards the red velvet divan she was about to put the tray down on the small coffee table before the divan when another voice distracted her.

"Veronika..."

The said person quickly turned hearing the soft familiar female voice that called out to her with so much affection.

"Mama!" her face lit up at the sight of Ruka Souen coming out of the pureblood's bedroom dressed in one of her many small red lace night slip.

"What is this little one?" Ruka point towards the tray I'm Veronika's hold.

"I made rose tea and baked some cookies for Papa." The words left the little pureblood's mouth more efficiently. "I'm so sorry, I did not know you were here. I will quickly go and bring another cup for you. I'm so so sorry..." with that said she handed the tray to Ruka and ran to grab another cup but right before she opened the door the voice of her Papa stopped her.

"I see you've made tea, is that for me?"

Veronika quickly turned her head and the sight that played before her heart for sure this time.

"It is very sweet of you Ruka," Kaname Kuran said placing few strands of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Your gesture has touched my heart." he leaned down and pecked on her lips teasingly.

And poor little Veronika just stood by the door completely baffled by the scene that was played out before her.

Kaname picked up a cookie and took a small bite out of it. His hypnotizing wine eyes not breaking contact with her hazel ones.

"Its delicious, thank you Ruka."

"Anything for you... Kaname-sama."

The aristocratic female blushed a deeper shade, looking down shyly with a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Veronika's on the other hand, her vision blurred with tears, her hands balled into fists and tightened with pain. The young pureblood forced her eyes shut to prevent tears that were and quickly wiped away the what already rolled out. This is the first time she got the actual taste of betrayal. And what made it more bitter? It was the fact she got betrayed by the very women whom she had called mother 'Mama' ever since she was brought here.

She barely slept, woke up early and almost burned her hand twice making while making these cookies. They were result of her hardwork and sweat only so that she could gain her father's forgiveness or at the very least learn what she has actually done to deserve such harshness. But what did she receive in return? Her so called Mama took all the credit for her own self to secure her position in her father's arms and bed.

The entire turn out of event made the young pureblood sick to her stomach. She could take no more. So by turning on her heels she opened the door but before she took her first step out; which indeed seemed like a much better plan than to stand there like some village idiot.

"Princess...?" her father's voice stopped her when she was half way out. "is everything alright?"

She turned bracing herself "Yes Papa, everything is fine." She tried to make an eye contact with Ruka but the older female could not bring herself to look at the younger female in the eye. So to stay safe Ruka decided to keep her gaze on her lover and hoped Veronika would not cry out the truth.

"Were you here to see me then?" he pressed for more.

Ruka rolled her eyes. The girl wants to clearly leave so why pull her back for no damn reason? Just let her go. But Veronika's response surely made her sigh in relief.

"I...can always come back later." She said with a polite bow and soft smile and with that she slammed the door behind her and ran, ran into her own room with a broken heart.

...

Its been a while minute since the young pureblood slammed the door on their face and left. Even the sound of her footsteps have died down but Kaname Kuran did not pull his lingering eyes from the door. He was watch the door with such intense eyes as if his daughter was still standing there.

" Shall I pour you some tea Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood turned his attention towards his mistress who was still watching him with lust filled eyes that were shining with hope on top. He was extremely disappointed in her. A part of him wanted to slap her so hard the it would change her bone structure but did not. After all physical pain can easily be healed. But if the pain is emotional the pain stays for longer time. Exactly what she did to his little child.

Therefore instead of showing his anger he chose to toy with her too.

He cupped her face. Her heart swelled up missing several beats while her already flushed face is tomato red now. A vicious smirk curled up into the corner of his lips.

"Ruka?" he called and she shuddered at the sound of his voice. She barely managed to look at him with her half lidded eyes.

"I never knew you possessed such a talent." Kaname chose flattering words leaning further down washing her lips with the exhale of his breath.

"I never was very much into cooking and baking until recently." Her smooth lies amused him, her audacity surprised him still he did not show, kept playing the game and this time decided to spray more perfume into the fire and boost her confidence.

"Would you mind if I selfishly want to eat all these myself?" he flirtatiously brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Of course Kaname-sama they are all yours, I made them only for you. And if you truly enjoy them maybe I will make some for Veronika-sama in some time in the future."

"There is no need for that," he cut her off "Veronika is very health conscious, she avoids sweets,"

"Oh," he studied her reaction carefully. Happiness was bursting out of her from all around.

"However I was wondering if you could make some for Yuki,"

"Yuki?" Ruka chocked and her lover's eyes narrowed down for the lack of disrespect towards his sister.

"I mean for Yuki-sama." She corrected herself quickly.

"And her family as well, including the headmaster."

Honestly if they were any regular couple or even if he was Akatsuki Ruka would have punched him on the face but sadly neither are they a regular couple nor is he Akatsuki. And most importantly one simply cannot punch Kaname Kuran on the nose so it's even useless to think like this.

"Please allow me to go home I shall return in the evening with freshly baked ones." This was her only way to escape this mess and come up with a genuine plan.

"Oh please, I do not want you to go through so much hassle," he said sitting down on the chair behind the desk, sipping onto his tea. "Princess occasionally enjoys baking I'm sure all the supplements are available in the kitchen."

Ruka's eyes widen with horror. She has to bake cookies? NOW!? Is he kidding?

"Seiran?"

"lord Kaname!" the female appeared in a heartbeat.

"Please escort Ruka to the kitchen and provide her with all the ingredients and supplements that is needed that she will need."

"Yes Kaname -sama!" she said with a stiff bow and motioned Ruka to follow her.

Okay great, she Ruka Souen who has never once stepped into the kitchen will now have to bake cookies that too for Yuki!? With her fate was really joking that night.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. Hope you guys enjoy. And please wish Ruka all the best for baking since she clearly has no idea how to do that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

* * *

She barely paid any attention during class. But then again Veronica Kuran not paying attention in class is completely normal. Rather than studying all she does is chat with the person sitting next to her; which in most cases leads to both of them getting thrown outside of the class by Toga Yagari. Since the vampire teachers would not dare punish her, after all throwing the daughter of the Kuran family out of the class means they will have to face the wrath of the Kuran family.

"Are you okay Ronnie?" Veronica's classmate Hina Shouto asked who sat beside her today. And the only response she received from the Kuran princess is a bare nod of head and somewhat of a polite smile which is a clear indication that nothing is okay!

Sitting at the far opposite corner both the Kiryu siblings Ai and Ren also noted the strange behaviour of their cousin. It has been actually going on this way for days. At first they thought she might be having some sort of mood swings but with each coming day her depression seemed to get. Today she even came to without even brushing her hair properly. Her lips had the gloss missing; her eyes had the usual feline like thick slanted liner and mascara missing. Not just that the puffiness, redness around her green pupils and the heavy dark-circles and bags under the eyes stands as evidence that she must have been crying for quite long time. Who knows whether she even slept?

"What is the matter with her?" Ai asks her brother.

"I am not so sure." Ren answers not taking his eyes of the young Kuran female. "Ask mother if she knows something."

"I already did, she knows nothing. And here I thought you must know…since you and her seems to be getting very close lately."

"That is not it Nee-san…"

"Ren please do not deny your feelings for her." Ai cut him off before he could go further. "It is becoming pathetically obvious. Be careful from now or else soon other will figure out."

…

"Have you bled this month?"

"Yes grandmother!" Ruka answered to the elderly woman with grey hair and hazel eyes who was relaxing on her bed with her back settled against her headboard.

"Hmmmm…" she hummed but the disappointment that laced out with the sound was quite clear. It made the air in the room grow heavier with tension. "So that means you not conceived this month either have you?"

"I'm trying my best. I'm hoping soon I will be with a child."

"Ruka, my child, come here sit with your grandmother…" the elderly vampire patted on the empty space beside her on the bed for the granddaughter to take. When Ruka settled herself beside her grandmother the older female combed her fingers through her dirty blonde hair checking the silkiness of her hair which appeared quite on point. Then she cupped her and felt through the skin of her granddaughter's face.

"Your face seems a little dry." Ruka was a bit taken aback by that comment. "Make sure to moisturize your face properly before visiting lord Kaname. Otherwise he will not feel pleased kissing this face."

Ruka looked down shyly her face having a deeper shade of blush around her cheeks.

"Remember this Ruka you must start taking very good care of yourself. It has been what over 2 years I believe you are sharing his bed. He has not married you. So you have to be very careful because one day you will age and grow old even if it slowly but he is the flower that will bloom eternally. So make sure to do something before your skin wrinkles or he becomes tire of you and hunts down a younger female."

"I am trying my best so please give me your blessing grandmother." Ruka said placing her head over her grandmother's chest and nuzzling into it like a child.

"Of course my dear, you will always have my blessing. Oh by the way what I going on with that brat of his?"

"She is still there."

"Tyr to get rid of here soon and remember, not to grow feelings towards that brat, even if she calls you mother. As long as she exists he will never acknowledge the child you will bear him…" Ruka tensed in her grandmother's arms knowing very well what she said is the truth. "…Your mother told me your father heard from the council that as per Kaname-sama's new will everything will pass onto that girl and only 5% of his net worth will go to lady Yuki and your name is not even in the will."

Ruka pulled out of the comforting embrace and sat up straight "What shall I do now Grandmother?"

"Like I said before keep your friends close but enemies closer! Keep on wining that girls favour and create distance between the father and daught-"

The sudden ring of Ruka's cell phone cuts the older Souen female mid-sentence. Ruka was about to dis-connect the line but when the saw the name the screen displayed she answered right away without a further delay.

"Kaname-sama! What a pleasant surprise I was just thinking about you…" Lady Souen focuses on her granddaughter's expression as she conversed with her lover but sadly she could not get a hold of the conversation since all she heard Ruka say next was

"Yes…I understand. For sure I will be there shortly." And then the disconnected the line.

Lady Souen was having quite a hard time holding onto her curiosity since the look on her granddaughter's face turned quite weird since the phone call.

"What did Kaname-sama say?"

Ruka gulped nervously and turned to her grandmother "He wants me to visit him in the office,"

The look on Ruka's face was not relevant to that "…So what is wrong with that?"

"He wants me to visit him in his office at that council dressed in my night class uniform!"

...

It was a quite clear late afternoon. With soft rays the sun is lighting up the remained of the day before finally it starts to set. Ren invited his cousin to take his cousin out with him to the park new Cross Academy. The young duos were taking a ride on Ren's new bicycle that Yuki brought him as a present for bringing excellent grades. Ren was padding and Veronica was sitting in the front space. Noticing Veronica's abnormal quietness Ren decided to speed up his padding and run the cycle at a faster speed.

"REN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? REN SLOW DONW! SLOW DOWN!" Veronica screamed fearing that at the rate at which Ren is going chances are there soon they will fall. And this is how the young silverrette responds to her dear ones fear he speeds up even more and laughs mimicking a manic.

"REN…!"

This time Veronica screams noticing the bumpy way ahead of them in front. Bu before she could even bring herself to warn him the cycle was already jumping for awful few seconds before finally losing its balance and falling and yes Ren and Veronica were not fortunate enough to escape this accident they fell along with it as well.

Ren was first one to free himself of the tangles mess of an accident. He then assisted the female pureblood out.

"Are you alright Veron?" He asked examining her body looking for any sings of injury.

"I'm fine no need to worry about me, go check if your cycle is alright!"

"No you are not alright I can smell your blood." That is when Veronica noticed the blood oozing out of her wrist. She brought her wrist close to her mouth and was about to lick it off but another hand took hold of her small wrist.

"Ren?" she saw how he was eyeing her blood. Soon his lavender eyes too changed it hue and turned red showing the true self of a vampire.

The young man looked at his cousin to see if he was frightening her but no, she was staring at him quite comfortably. Her face portrayed no sing of fear. Then again she has no reason to. After all she is a pureblood vampire more higher ranked then he is.

Giving into his vampire instincts he pulled her wrist closer and closer and closer till was almost touch his lips. His mouth slightly parted revealing his pointed sharp fangs to her. He took another look at her to see if if she was scared this time. Nope she still wasn't. His grip of her wrist tightens and pulls her closer.

"May –" he was about to ask 'May I?' but she already gave him the permission.

"Drink it!"

"What?" he was shocked.

"No need to take permission Ren, my blood belongs to you. Taste it and you will see how it calls to you."

With his mouth he latched onto her wounded wrist and sucked out the blood from there as much as possible till her wound closed down. Then he pulled his mouth off her wrist but did not let go of the wrist instead gave a slight pull to the wrist and brought her closer capturing her mouth for a longing and love filled kiss. Veronica eyes partially widened when she realized that he was sharing the blood that he had inside her mouth with her. Somehow her heart melted at this action. With her fangs she bit into his lips and drew his blood. And when both the bloods were combined together it tasted not great but heavenly!

After falling of the cycle Veronica lost all her interest to ride that damn object for the second time. Instead she just wanted to sit somewhere and talk for a while. Ren guided him towards the bench by the other end. This particular bench is where his parents sit all time to carry out their small talks. It's either Yuki would sit and Zero rest his head on her lap or vice-versa. Ren always admired this sight and deep down he too wished one day he would bring his special person and sit with her the same way and talk to her for long as she would wish.

"Here," Ren guided Veronica to rest her head upon his lap and started to run his fingers through her head giving her something close to a head message. "…Now open up, tell me, what happened? That is hurting my Veron so much?"

"It's Papa…!"

Veronica blurted out right away without even thinking or any sort of hesitation and with that started her side of the story giving him the vivid details of the level of ignorance she is receiving at home from her father for no apparent reason. All the while as Veronica spoke all Ren did was listen to her and at the same time wipe of the tears that rolled out of the corner of her eyes. He wanted her to know that she is not as lonely as she thinks she is. He is with her. His family is with her. If his uncle Kaname Kuran does decide to abandon her the Kiryu family will be with her.

...

Ruka Souen swallowed, she swallowed hard trying her best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that is coiling inside her stomach. She gulped several more times. Her mind confused and frustrated. She did exactly what he has asked her to do. She showed up into the damn Vampire council head office dressed in Cross Academy night class uniform. Let's not go into the amount of eyes that stared her down with the weirdest and creepiest of looks. But when it comes to Kaname Kuran, Ruka will do anything without questions asked. Then again as if she even has any options otherwise.

It has been exactly over five minutes since she got here and is standing in front of him. And her lover has yet not taken a single glance at her. When she first walked in he was sitting on his chair with it turned around facing the window behind.

He did give her one command. "Tie up your hair." She obeyed with no questions asked.

A while after that he finally turned his chair, there was a piece of document in his hand. His eyes were glued to it. Finally once he was done with the document he put the paper down and finally stood up and walked towards the wine rack and returned with two glasses.

It is only then he took a glance at her. His eyes only lingered on her body lustfully taking in the sight of her uniform clad figure. It hurt her pride as a woman that he, her lover was not even bothered to look at her face. But was she in any place to reveal her feelings...? Nope. Definitely not!

He hands her the drink without uttering a single word. Ruka only mutters a 'thank you ' under her breath. She is a bit frightened at his strange mood.

With each passing second the air in the room seems to be getting heavier. And it is closing to certain point where Ruka is having difficulty to breathe.

Finally after what seemed like ages the pureblood opened his mouth.

"You look..." he paused to search for a suitable word. "...desirable! "

"Thank you for your kind words."

He took sips of her drink while circling around her like a predator.

"Is Kaname-sama desiring me, right now at this moment?"

He does not respond instead just comes to a stop when he is just behind her. Her body feels the tantalizing shivers as he close the distance between them, his chest pressed against her back. Within the next second without any warning she feels herself bent over the table, his hands grasping her arms in a painful grip and his fangs already pierced through her neck. Drawing her blood out in large greedy gulps.

...

Akatsuki Kain too was present in the council building when suddenly the scent of Ruka's blood invaded his senses. His heart thumped and body tensed, the smell of her blood seemed to get stronger and stronger. It means the person drinking her blood may not stop soon. Within the next few minutes the situation at the council became a tensed one. Every single vampire there started to feel uncomfortable yet no one was able to lift a finger since they all knew only one person has the audacity to drink this way. That's their king, the person leading this entire race.

Although all vampire were just sitting there clenching their jaws tightly Akatsuki could not be one of them. As a matter of fact he is the only one who moved, he stood up from his chair and ran. With only though in his mind Ruka is in danger!

Some of the black suited body guards jumped in in order to stop the fiery haired male but couldn't hold him back. Even when he reached the floor where pureblood's office is located Seiran stood before him blocking his path.

"You are allowed to go no futher Lord Kaname's order!"

During normal circumstances Akatsuki would listen however this is no time for that, Ruka is in danger! He will overcome every obstacle that stands before him. With that thought in mind he pushes Seiran and runs towards the pureblood's office. This time he does not knock and wait for his permission. He simply burst through those large mahogany double door!

"Ruka!"

When Akatsuki barged in his eyes was faced with Kaname Kuran's back who was standing by the window taking in the scenery outside. As for Ruka, her unconscious body was lying on the floor just before the large desk.

"Ruka!" he rushed to her side and gathered her into his arms.

"Ruka open your eyes!" he pleaded. "Please for God's sake Ruka open your eyes!"

The female did not respond. Her face still deathly pale from the severe blood loss.

"What have you done to her!" he hissed looking back at his king. "You monster!"

Using his power Akatsuki formed a ball of fire and threw it at Kaname direction but before it could reach the pureblood a ball of ice came from behind and defused it.

"Akatsuki! Don't do anything that you will regret" he turned to see his cousin Hanabusa Aidou standing behind him. Besides the blonde was Seiran and from behind her rushed those black suited body guards who practically used their strengths and dragged Akatsuki out of the pureblood's office.

"Kain," the call from pureblood's voice made everyone stop in their tracks. "do let her know that I shall be expecting her presence tomorrow before dawn!"

Akatsuki gritted his two sets of her teeth and bared his fangs. Rage taking over his body. Sensing his cousin's rising temper Hanabusa quickly signals the men in blacks to take Akatsuki away from the scene before any un-preventable accidents occur.

A weak later...

It an intimate gathering at Rima Tooya's house. Only a handful of people were present for the brunch. The includes Yuki with her husband Zero, Rima and Senri Of course, Hanabusa with his wife Yori, Akatsuki was there too and so was Ruka.

And during the ladies tea time in the garden was when Ruka opened her mouth and spoke about her built up frustration when Yuki asked her, "How are things going on between you and Kaname onii-sama?"

"I do not understand what has gotten into his mind recently." Ruka tells Yuki.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked in a voice that can be considered as being concerned.

"He only wants me claded in the night class uniform."

"Wait what!?" The expression on Yuki's face was priceless.

"He has been doing this the entire week. He would only take me when I stand before him dressed in my school uniform. Other than that he would not even look at me. I'm worried if things are alright with him. I'm just very scared for him Yuki..."

If only she understood the reason behind his action...she wouldn't be scared for him but instead would worry about her own position which is drawing closer to its finish line.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. I hope you guys are feeling for poor Akatsuki Kain because I sure am. I think he truly deserves Ruka then I think he also deserves better. Also what do you guys think is Kaname's reason for making Ruka dress in her night class uniform before their meeting.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my dear fellow readers,

Hope you all are doing well. I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but don't worry cause I'm already half way done with the chapter but please don't ignore this message.

There is one thing I'm currently stuck at. Yes that is Ruka's fate in this story. I mean we all know where fate going to take her ultimate but for the time being she is around.

As you guys know everytime I'm stuck anywhere in my story I turn to my readers for help. So here I am once again asking for your help.

*How long do you guys think Ruka should stick around in this story.? Do you guys like having her here as Kaname's mistress. Should Kaname get rid of her soon or keep her there for a while longer let's say till he figures out about Ren and Veronica and the role Ruka played into their match making.

* Second thing is how many of you want Ruka to have her happy ending with Akatsuki Kain?

Let me know what you think is the best and I'm gonna accommodate as best as I can. Thank you all for the immense love and support it means a lot to me. I am really sorry since I had to abandon the previous version and had to restart. That's why I'm trying my best not to screw up this version either.

The next chapter is coming out soon. Once it's done I will take replace this with the chapter.

Thank you all

XOXO

Myra


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 12**

* * *

 _"Papa…"_

 _He feels a pair of small arms caging him from behind. Her hold is tight but not so tight that he cannot break free. In fact a twist of his fingers is all that he needs to break free but yet her aroma, her very essence is so strong that he feels himself getting drowned in it with force so strong that nothing no powers of him are strong enough to save him._

 _His eyes close down in delight he never knew existed and body automatically leans back to her touch, to be closer to her warmth. Vampires are cold creatures to being with but somehow these pairs of arm are so warm that its melts his frozen soul._

 _"Please at least tell me what have I done to earn such coldness from you?" In desperation she cries burying her face into his back, her tears wetting the fabric of his shirt._

 _He does not answer. Then again there is no answer to give her when she has done no wrong to being with. It is him; as a matter of fact it was him from the beginning. He wanted to give her pain, similar to the one he has been experiencing every day since…since she has been growing up, a bud blooming into a flower…A fresh untainted beautiful flower that he wants to, he wants to…_

 _She cries more, her insides both confused and frightened and his silence is making it all worse. She feels abandoned._

 _"Papa…" she calls him desperately._

 _One of her hand that is clenching the fabric of the shirt right over his chest tightens its fist._

 _"Please please please please please Papa talk to me…tell me something. Tell me what is in your mind? Tell something. Anything please! Just tell me and I will listen to you. " she chokes on her own word yet no response comes from the other person._

 _What response would he give her? He has one ready at the back of his throat but will she be able to handle it? Definitely not! In fact it will disgust her towards him. She will forever be repulsed by him._

 _Finally a sigh…that is all comes out of his mouth. A tired frustrated sigh, he is getting annoyed that much is clear to her. But little does she know the struggle he has to push back those words down his throat and alter them with words that generally has no meaning to him. In his books they even considered grammatically incorrect yet he left with no choice but to use it._

 _"Ruka is waiting for me." The safest response his finds as a way out of this overwhelming trap._

 _Just as he predicted, Veronica pulls her arms back freeing him right away leaving his body to shiver in the sudden cold as all traces of her warmth has vanished away._

 _Dragging his feet forwards he makes an attempt to get away but she rushes in front of him. Looking at him with hose beautiful large innocent green eyes of her that now has tears pouring out of it._

 _The sight of her tears brings out two different emotions within him. The affectionate father feels the burden of his daughters sorrow but lusted lover feels an immense happiness. An ecstasy that he is not the only one in pain but is also able to make her experience bits of it…Which is why he looks away not wanting her to get further confused by the strange look his eyes holds._

 _"I'm not here to stop you from going to her," She speaks, her voice now shaking with the urge to cry out loud. "I just want to know if there is a way to apologize for what I have done."_

 _She then takes one of his hands and places it over her beating her. The irrational beating go for her heart gets his attention and that results in him to look at her but it does not take long the sleeping demon in his body to awaken that wants to do so much than just to…_

 _"Do you feel it Papa? The pain in my heart? Are you able to feel it?" He looks at her confused wondering why is she asking in such a manner._

 _"Papa…you always tend to think of yourself as lonely but look around and you will see that in reality you are not lonely. You almost have everything. Ruka who loves you more than her life that every day she waits for you with open arms. Then there is aunt Yuki, she may love uncle Zero as lover but loves you far more even if it as a brother which is why till to this day she suffer in hidden guilt of seeing you suffer. There is Ai and Ren who looks up to you as their uncle. Then there is uncle Zero, your now brother in law, your onetime rival…at lest he gives you a reason to experience hated. See you are surrounded by people. You even have people to call family. For me, you are all that I have…I was not born privileged to choose. If one abandons go to another. You are all I have! That is why I so desperately want you."  
_

 _He wants to pull her into his arms and silence her, console her, comfort her, soothe her but he doesn't, because he is afraid, so afraid knowing that he can protect her from anything and everything but himself._

 _"You know Papa…if a lover ever one day leave me I will not run after him because I know I can find another who can easily replace him, but if my father is abandoning me I must run after him…because I won't find any other to replace him. Right?"_

 _Her question alongside the helpless look on her face was a deadly combination heart tightened and squeezed in an agonizing pain. He felt as if being stabbed with a knife straight in the heart._

 _"Go to your-" she cut him off taking a dangerous step closer to him._

 _"Even after all this you wish to push me away?" he is left speechless and she is far from done._

 _"Papa…I love you! I Love you! I love you more than anyone, anything and everything papa. You know this yet you push me away?"_

 _"Princess-"_

 _"Do you not love me anymore Papa?"_

 _He only stands there still speechless, not just that but also astonished. Love her? What does she know of his love? Love is all he does to her. So much that even if she sleeps, bathes and devour beings in them, they will never run out._

 _"Papa...Did you never love me at all?"_

 _He hated the way she sounded, so she is accusing him. Love she wants he can give it to her but will she be able to handle? Will she be able to stand strong as the beast inside him gobbles her up by every piece, every inch of her?_

 _His mouth slightly parts but no words actually come out. He does not know what to say or rather how to._

 _"Show me once, that you love me and forgave me and I promise not to bother you…nor will I stop you from going back to Ruka's arms."_

 _Open your arms for me and I shall go nowhere, he wants to say but knows he cannot. Instead he turns his back on her. Knowing well that she would run away and which is exactly what he wants her to do. After all there is no other safer way than this...for now!_

 _The sound of her running footsteps reaches his ear. She is running away. Every fibre, muscles, tissues and cells in his body pushes him to run after her like it's a necessity but he fights back, mastering all the ancient strength in his body he fights back. If he gives into this vulnerability today then there is no turning back. He is all too aware that the moment he holds her in his arms he will stop being the father and...and...Even he cannot imagine the horrifying outcome of it._

The soft knock on the door pulls the pureblood back to the reality he straightens up and earn against the headboard of the bed. Taking one final glance the calendar on the bedside table he confirms that it is father's day meaning the person knocking is none other than _his daughter_. It has become a tradition in the Kuran manor for the last thirteen years that this special day only his daughter would be the one to awaken him from the slumber with a tray full of fresh handmade breakfast with her specialty touch to it.

"Enter." He says a bit hesitantly for some reason he couldn't sense her but it was another familiar presence.

"What are you doing here?" the first questions to leave his mouth when the door opens to reveal Ruka walking in. She too had a tray on hold full of beautifully decorated delights.

"Forgive me Kaname-sama," She lowers her gaze avoiding any sort of eye contact with the pureblood.

"Where is Princess?" he demands not even trying to conceal the rage in his voice.

"I made for my father and decided to make some for you too." She places the tray on the bed but the pureblood does not even take a glance at it.

To him it's not making any sense suddenly. He saw his child running in and out of the kitchen many times yesterday. In fact the whole Kuran estate smelt like bakery since evening and now Ruka is the one that shows up in the morning? Where on earth is Veronica? He cannot even feel her presence anywhere near.

"I believe I asked you a question?" to Ruka's relief he ask normally rather than using his power.

"She went to…"

"Went where?" His voice comes out as a snarl and eyes burning with fire.

"To the Kiryu house. I-I mean the headmaster's house. The Kiryu's are gathering there for dinner." Seeing disappoint in him gives her courage. "She was actually cooking for that I believe. I mean that's what she told me." the expression on his face to took a pretty scary look. Ruka was not surprised she sort of expected this.

She decides to fuel the fire more. "I told her to wait till you wake up but she told me she doesn't wish to see you for a while. I even asked if she would leave some of her cooking for you. I mean for the last thirteen years this day you only eat what she makes for you…so…"

Kaname was so livid that he barely paid attention to her words. The fact that Veronica dared to leave him and spend the day with the Kiryu's was more than a slap across the face for him. That is exactly how he felt like getting slapped by that wretched level - E. FIsrt Yuki realizes that she is in love with him and now his only other remaining family thinks of _him_ as a better father than he is.

"Please excuse yourself out and take these away. I really do appreciate your hard work but I have no appetite."

"As you wish… Kaname-sama." The toffee haired girl takes the tray and makes her way out of there as soon as it was possible.

Once outside the pureblood's chamber Ruka's small lips curl up into a small victorious smile. Her plan worked. Her grandmother is indeed a genius. She has successfully managed to fool the pureblood. No both the pureblood actually. Now what is left between the father-daughter is a huge misunderstanding.

Her smile widens remembering how easy it was to manipulate the young pureblood.

 _Ruka was lucky that the time she chose to appear Veronica was mostly all alone in the house. Both Kaname Kuran and Seiran were away._

 _Ruka's surprise was taken to another level when she found the young purelood princess in the kitchen cooking her heart out. Although she already knew the reason she still chose to ask._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked a little awkwardly. Veronica gives her a look in return but doesn't speak._

 _Ever since she took the credit for her hard work the two haven't really spoken much. But things took a better turn for Ruka since the recent almost confrontation father-daughter had not too long ago. Though Ruka personally didn't get to witness it but she has heard from the maids that Veronica cried the whole night and the master of the house too did not lock himself up in his room. And since then the father-daughter barely spoke._

 _"Tomorrow is father's day and I'm cooking for Papa but please feel free to take the credit." Veronica responds back sarcastically and Ruka flinches at the harsh tone the pureblood used._

 _"I'm sorry; I should not have done that." She apologizes genuinely standing beside her._

 _Inside it shocks and upsets Ruka to see that Veronica is still trying to make up to that man when she has no fault in it which is so obvious._

 _"Did Papa ever mention about me doing something wrong?" Veronica wonders._

 _"No why do you ask?"_

 _"Then why is he so cold to me suddenly? I don't understand."_

 _It's because he wants to fuck you!_

 _That is what she wants to say but holds back on her tongue since she does not have much evidence on the fact. Plus she is only basing her theory on his recent actions. Making her wear school uniform, child-like cartoon printed undergarments and tying up her hair in two ponytails. Ruka has also taken notice as to how the man even looks at his child. Many times Ruka gets the urge to scream at him that he is an insult in the name of fatherhood. After all which father looks at his daughter with so much lust? Sadly she does not possess the courage to speak up nor will she ever have._

 _"It is one of Kaname-sama's signature trait," Ruka blurts choosing her words carefully and takes a little pause to look for the little girl's reaction then adds. "…Since Yuki-sama decision to leave him now he only tends to think with his head and body?"_

 _"Body…?" that word Veronica's attention. "How can someone think with body?"_

 _"Nevermind, now tell me if there is any way I can assist you?" Ruka changes the topic._

 _"You can check on the cake in the oven." Veronica instructs._

 _Ruka does as she was asked and for a good while the two girls remain in the kitchen in silence that Ruka takes it upon herself to break._

 _"You know if I were you I would be more concerned with impressing my upcoming family than the one I am going to leave behind." Her words get Veronica to look back at her._

 _"What does that even mean?" the young pureblood questions quirking on of her eyebrow._

 _Taking the cake out of the oven Ruka starts, "You know Veronica my mother actually comes from the Aidou family but it has been over ten years sice the last time she went to her house. She occasionally sees her brother Nagamachi Aidou in soiree's that is all about it."_

 _"And why is that? Has there been a fight?"_

 _"No, not at all." Ruka shakes her head vigorously. "It's just that she is so busy taking care of her own family and by that I mean her in-laws. After all my grandma is a very difficult women to impress."_

 _"But I don't have any in-laws!"_

 _"True…" Ruka says circling around the younger female. "…But soon you will have one won't you? I mean you do want to become a Kiryu?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"So if I were you Veronica I would focus more on impressing Zero Kiryu than Kaname Kuran. Since end of it is Zero Kiryu who is Ren's father, your potential father in law."_

 _Ruka's takes the pleasure in watching the younger one's green eyes turning wide with realization._

 _"And another thing I wish to remind you that Zero Kiryu is an equally headstrong man like your father."_

 _"What does that mean?" Veronica asks getting all nervous._

 _"I mean just the way Kaname Kuran will have an objection to your and Ren's union the same way Zero Kiryu might have an objection to have his own son pledge to his arch enemy's daughter."_

 _"But-" Veronica almost stuttered._

 _"Look Veronica, if I were you I would have my priorities straight." Ruka place a comforting hand on her shoulder and leans down to whisper in her ear. "By now I would know whether I wish to be a daughter of Kuran or the daughter in law of the Kiryu."_

And her prediction turned true, the now pureblood princess chose to be the daughter in law of the Kiryu family than be the daughter of the Kuran's!

 **a.n. thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. this was a filler chapter. the drama will unfold from the next one. also the first scene is a meroy of the fight kaname recently had with his daughter. it shows a side of kaname's view as to why he is acting the way he is.**


End file.
